


Liian hauras

by Cosmicforces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP: EWE, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slow burn?
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicforces/pseuds/Cosmicforces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Siinä hän seisoi, Draco Malfoy, viimeinen henkilö, jonka Harry olisi voinut kuvitella löytävänsä rapustaan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Viime aikoina turhan monta ficci-ideaa hurt!Dracosta on pyörinyt mielessäni, joten pakkohan sitä jotain niistä oli lähdettävä toteuttamaan. Painin pitkään ikärajan kanssa, mutta päädyin lopulta K-11 ja koetan olla ylittämättä sitä. Näillä näkymin kirjoitan väliltä 5-10 osaa, en tiedä vielä. Ja unohdetaan sitten hetkeksi epilogi ja keskitytään siihen, mitä tapahtuu Kuoleman varjelukset -kirjan jälkeen.

Harry luki saman virkkeen Päivän Profeetan artikkelista jo moneen kertaan sisäistämättä sitä lainkaan. Naapuriasunnosta oli taas alkanut kuulua kummia ääniä, jotka häiritsivät hänen lukemistaan. Harry ei ollut varma mitä naapurissa tapahtui, mutta kuulosti siltä kuin joku olisi juuri kaatanut jonkin huonekalun ja kaatunut ehkä itsekin siinä samalla, sillä kolahduksen jälkeen kuului lievää valitusta. Mies ei ollut koskaan tavannut seinänaapuriaan, eikä tiennyt yhtään, millainen asukas siellä oikein majaili.  
  
Harry oli Voldemortin kuoltua koettanut saada kiinni mahdollisimman normaalista elämästä. Hän oli halunnut aloittaa tyhjältä pöydältä, hankkia ammatin ja asunnon ja maksaa vuokraa ja käydä ostoksilla ruokakaupassa... Mutta täysin normaalia elämää hän tuskin koskaan saisi: yhä edelleen monet velhot ja noidat pysäyttelivät häntä kaduilla kiitellen suurta sankaria pahuuden poistamisesta maan päältä. Tietenkään hän ei ollut koko pahuutta saanut poistettua, eihän sellainen olisi edes mahdollista, ainoastaan Voldemortin hän oli kukistanut. Monet killan jäsenet olivat saaneet vielä vapaalla jalalla kulkevia kuolonsyöjiä kiinni ja vanginneet heitä, mutta eivät läheskään kaikkia. Kilta oli nähnyt valtavasti vaivaa saadakseen sodan jälkeistä elämää palautettua takaisin siihen tilaan, mitä se oli ennen lordi Voldemortin nousua, mutta oli vielä paljon asioita, jotka olivat sodan jäljiltä sekaisin.  
  
Taikaministeriöstä saatiin poistettua kaikki kuolonsyöjät pitkän prosessin avulla. Jokainen ministeriössä työskentelevä henkilö joutui tarkkaan tutkimukseen, jossa selvisi muutamien tärkeiden henkilöiden olleen komennuskirouksen alaisina töissä, ja muutamat jopa jäivät kiinni Voldemortin kannattajina. Pimeän piirto ei ollut lähtenyt heidän ihostaan, vaikka he kuinka olivat yrittäneet sitä mitä eriskummallisin keinoin piilottaa.  
  
Harry oli yksi niistä monista, jotka olivat halunneet olla mukana perustamassa uutta, parempaa, ministeriötä. Ministeriksi hän ei edelleenkään ollut halunnut, mutta aurorikoulutuksen ohella hän oli vaikuttanut aktiivisesti ministeriön palauttamisessa uuteen uskoon. Harry oli ilokseen saanut huomata, että aurorikoulutus oli ollut oikea valinta. Vaikka hän ei ollutkaan ryhmänsä paras, niin ainakin toiseksi tai kolmanneksi parhaaksi oppilaaksi hän ylsi helposti.  
  
Harry nousi sohvalta, jossa oli istunut lukien Päivän Profeettaa, ja käveli keittiöön. Hän oli juuri kaatamassa lasiin hieman kurpitsamehua, kun hän kuuli naapurista taas valittavia ääniä. Hän seisoi hetken aivan liikkumatta koettaen kuunnella tarkemmin, muttei kuullut enää mitään. Tuo kumma naapuri oli saanut Harryn kiinnostumaan hänestä, saanut Harryn toisinaan vähän turhankin uteliaaksi. Harry kirosi mielessään, sillä hän oli unohtanut käydä ostamassa George Weasleyltä uudet kaukokorvat vanhojen hävitessä muutossa.  
  
Saatuaan aurorikoulutuksen alkuun, Harry oli alkanut etsiä itselleen asuntoa. Lopulta hän oli löytänyt mukavan pienen kerrostalokaksion Lontoosta, pieneltä velhojen suosimalta alueelta vain muutamien kilometrien päästä Viistokujalta. Vuokraisäntä oli tietenkin hyvin mielissään saatuaan itse Harry Potterin vuokralaisekseen. Harry oli varma, että hänen vuokransa oli puolet pienempi kuin muilla talon asukkailla.  
  
Harry kiintyi nopeasti asuntoonsa. Se oli pieni ja kodikas. Pienen, hämärän eteisen jälkeen avautui vasemmalle laaja olohuone, joka oli selvästi kodin keskipiste. Huoneen suuret ikkunat avautuivat lontoolaiselle jästikadulle, tosin jästit eivät häntä nähneet, vaikka hän olisi tanssinut alasti salsaa aivan ikkunan edessä. Huoneen yhtä seinää peitti suuri ja raskas kirjahylly, jonka kirjamäärä kasvoi pikkuhiljaa, lämmin kiitos Hermionelle, joka jaksoi muistaa häntä kirjoilla joka joulu ja syntymäpäivä. Oli Harry itsekin muutaman hauskan opuksen ostanut, mutta ei läheskään niin montaa, että niillä saisi hyllyn täyttymään. Niiden lisäksi hyllyssä komeili monia erilaisia pimeyden voimilta suojautumiseen käytettäviä tavaroita, joita Harry – hieman vauhkomielimäisesti – tykkäsi keräillä.  
  
Olohuoneesta pääsi pieneen keittiöön, jonka ruokapöydällä komeili sotkuinen kasa Päivän Profeettoja ja Harryn koulutavaroita. Asunnon toisella puolella, eteisestä oikealla, löytyi kylpyhuone ja Harryn makuuhuone. Harry oli enimmäkseen halunnut sisustaa asuntonsa Rohkelikon punaisella ja kultaisella värillä, mikä näkyi muun muassa punaisessa päiväpeitteessä sängyn päällä. Muutama Harryn vanhoista koulukavereista, jotka olivat käyneet hänen luonaan kylässä, olivat huomauttaneet sisustuksen selkeästä mielikuvituksettomuudesta, mutta elettyään kuusi hienoa vuotta niissä väreissä, Harry ei enää osannut olla niitä ilman.  
  
Harrysta oli vaikea saada pidettyä asuntoa puhtaana. Hän ei ollut koskaan oppinut kunnolla kodin kunnossapitoon käytettäviä loitsuja. Harryn vuodet Likusteritiellä olivat myös jättäneet jälkensä: sen sijaan että hän olisi käyttänyt taikaa siivoamiseen, oli Harry käynyt hankkimassa jästikaupasta jästien siivoustarvikkeita, joita oli huomattavasti helpompi, tosin työläämpi, käyttää.  
  
Myös ruoanlaitto oli Harrysta paljon työläämpää kuin mitä hän olisi osannut odottaa. Niinpä seisoessaan keittiössä kurpitsamehulasi kädessä Harry mietti, että ehkä tänään olisi hyvä päivä käydä pitkästä aikaa syömässä Viistokujalla, ja samalla hän voisi käydä Weasleyn puodissa. Juotuaan mehun Harry kuunteli vielä hetken, mutta naapuri oli hiljentynyt. Harry ei voinut itselleen mitään ollessaan huolestunut naapuristaan. Seinän takaa nimittäin kuului usein tuskaista valittamista ja toisinaan jopa huutoa, aivan kuin jotakuta kidutettaisiin. Tähän asti hän ei ollut viitsinyt työntää nenäänsä muiden asioihin. Hän oli myös oppinut elettyään tarpeeksi kauan velhomaailmassa, että kyseessä ei välttämättä ollut mikään kidutettava henkilö, vaan esimerkiksi jokin taiottu asia tai laite, joka sattui ääntelemään huutamalla.  
  
*  
  
Viikkoa myöhemmin Harry astui sisään kerrostalon käytävään. Häntä väsytti, sillä he olivat harjoitelleet toisten auroriopiskelijoiden kanssa erilaisia kirouksia toisiaan vastaan tarkoituksena oppia vastustamaan niitä. Harry oli ollut niissä erityisen etevä. Harry kantoi käsissään ruokaostoksiaan ja lähti nousemaan portaita pitkin ylöspäin. Lähestyessään omaa kerrosta, Harry huomasi jotain outoa: hänen asuntonsa viereisen oven edessä seisoi joku. Muukalainen oli pukeutunut mustaan kuluneeseen viittaan ja vetänyt hupun päähänsä niin, ettei hänen kasvoistaan näkynyt kuin pieni kaistale kalpeaa ihoa. Hänen laihoissa, harmahtavissa sormissaan roikkui avainnippu, ja tärisevin käsin hahmo koetti saada oikeaa avainta työnnettyä oven lukkoon.  
  
Harry tuijotti hahmoa hievahtamatta, sillä häneen oli iskenyt kauhu, joka kuristi hänen kurkkuaan. Tuo henkilö hupun alla näytti enemmän manaliukselta kuin elävältä ihmiseltä. Harry koetti muistella kuumeisesti kaikkia niitä tunteja, jolloin he olivat opiskelleet manaliuksista, miten ne käyttäytyivät, miten sellaista vastaan tuli taistella. Harry ei ollut kertakaan kuullut, että manaliuksia olisi näkynyt missään Voldemortin kukistumisen jälkeen. Mitä kummaa oli tekeillä? Harry liikutti hitaasti toista kättään saadakseen vedettyä taikasauvan taskustaan ja lähti hiljaa nousemaan portaita ylemmäs. Hän ei kuitenkaan osannut olla tarpeeksi hiljaa, sillä hahmo hänen edessään oli selvästi kuullut hänen liikkeensä, sillä tämä säikähti ja pudotti avainnippunsa maahan.  
  
Kumartuessaan noukkimaan avaimiaan maasta ja noustessaan sitten takaisin ylös, muukalaisen huppu liukui taemmas paljastaen henkilön kasvot paremmin. Harry ei voinut uskoa silmiään nähdessään, mitä hupun alta paljastui. Harry oli ollut väärässä manaliuksen suhteen, tai niin hän ainakin vahvasti toivoi. Hän tuijotti suu auki henkilöä ja räpäytti muutaman kerran silmiään, mutta näky hänen edessään ei muuttunut. Vihdoin Harry sai pakotettua itsensä ryhdistäytymään sen verran, että sai äännähdettyä.  
  
”Malfoy?” Harry kysyi tummaan viittaan ja huppuun pukeutuneelta, joka jähmettyi kuullessaan Harryn äänen. Toinen kääntyi hiukan, jotta pystyi vilkaisemaan Harrya huppunsa alta, ja Harry kauhukseen sai vastauksen kysymykseensä. Siinä hän seisoi, Draco Malfoy, viimeinen henkilö, jonka Harry olisi voinut kuvitella löytävänsä rapustaan. Tuhannet kysymykset täyttivät Harryn mielen. Mitä Draco täällä teki? Asuiko hän tosiaan Harryn naapurissa? Mitä hänelle oli käynyt? Mitä tuossa asunnossa oikein tapahtui? Harryn tuijottaessa Dracoa suu auki, Draco sai viimein työnnettyä avaimen lukkoon ja lukko napsahti. Hän oli juuri vetämässä ovea auki, kun Harry sai taas äänensä takaisin.  
  
”En tiennyt, että olemme naapureita”, Harry sopersi. ”Oletpa muuttunut sitten viime näkemän.”  
  
Draco ei vastannut mitään. Harrysta näytti, kuin Draco olisi tärissyt.  
  
”Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut? Oletko kunnossa?” Harry kysyi huolestuneena. Hän seisoi edelleen hievahtamatta portaissa toisessa kädessään ostokset ja toisella hän piteli sauvaa, jolla hän osoitti edelleen Malfoyta. Mutta Harry ei saanut vastausta kysymyksiinsä. Ovi avautui ja Draco sukelsi asuntoonsa ja paiskasi oven perässään kiinni jättäen pöllämystyneen Harryn yksin portaikkoon. Harry laski sauvansa ja käveli omalle ovelleen ja painui hänkin asuntoonsa pää täynnä kysymyksiä.


	2. Chapter 2

Seuraavan viikon ajan Harry tarkkaili naapuriasuntoa entistä kiivaammin. Suurimman osan päivää hän oli poissa kotoa opiskelujensa takia, mutta iltaisin hän vältti pitämästä meteliä voidakseen kuunnella naapurista kantautuvia ääniä. Mutta hän ei kuitenkaan kuullut sieltä enää mitään. Harry ajatteli Dracon joko lähteneen jonnekin tai sitten tämä vain yksinkertaisesti yritti olla mahdollisimman hiljaa. Jospa hän oli lähtenyt takaisin kotiin vanhempiensa suureen kartanoon, joka epäilemättä oli Dracosta paljon mieluisampi paikka asua kuin pieni kerrostaloasunto. Draco varmaan istui juuri parasta aikaa vanhempiensa kanssa illallisella. Tai ehkä taikaministeriö oli saanut hänet kiinni jostain laittomasta ja häntä kuljetettaisiin Azkabaniin. Tai sitten, Harry ajatteli, ehkä nyt kun Draco tiesi Harryn asuvan naapurissa, oli hän paljon varovaisempi asioiden kanssa, joita hän asunnossaan teki.  
  
Harry ei tiennyt, kenen puolesta hänen olisi pitänyt olla huolissaan. Asuiko huoneistossa joku muu Dracon lisäksi ja jos asui, kiduttiko Draco kenties häntä vai mistä ne äänet oikein johtuivat? Ehkä kyseessä ei ollut kukaan ihminen, ehkä Draco kidutti jotain harmitonta eläintä tai olentoa. Harry ei voinut olla unohtamatta Dracon kuolonsyöjän taustaa ja vaikka hän ei olisikaan uskonut toisen miehen pystyvän mihinkään niin julmaan kuin toisten ihmisten kiduttamiseen omassa kotonaan, pystyi kuolonsyöjiltä odottamaan ihan mitä vain. Harry oli kyllä kuullut huhuja, että Malfoy olisi tullut takaisin hyvien puolelle Voldemortin kukistuttua, mutta mistä sitä tiesi olivatko huhut totta vai ei. Harry oli tuntenut Draco Malfoyn heidän ensimmäisistä Tylypahka-vuosistaan lähtien ja hän tiesi kuinka paha tuo toinen oikein oli. Hyvä on, jos totta puhutaan, niin aluksi Harry oli pitänyt Dracoa vain ilkeänä ja pilalle hemmoteltuna poikana, mutta hänen käsityksensä oli muuttunut myöhemmin, kun Draco oli tosissaan yrittänyt tappaa Dumbledoren, unohtamattakaan kaikkia kauheuksia, joita hän oli kuolonsyöjätovereidensa kanssa tehnyt.  
  
Mutta samaan aikaan Harry ei voinut olla miettimättä, että mitä jos se olikin Malfoy ketä tuolla seinän takana kidutettiin. Kun he olivat kohdanneet toisensa rappukäytävässä viikkoa aikaisemmin, Draco oli näyttänyt kamalalta, niin väsyneeltä ja kärsineeltä, ei lainkaan omalta itseltään.   
  
Eipä tainnut poikarukka tietää mihin leikkiin lähti, kun antoi heidän polttaa käteensä pimeän piirron. Ilmeisesti kuolonsyöjänä oleminen ei olekaan niin mahtavaa ja palkitsevaa kuin mitä hän kuvitteli, Harry ajatteli katkerasti istuessaan nojatuoliin ikkunan viereen. Hän katseli hiljaa ulos ja näki tiellä jästejä kulkevan kiiltävissä autoissaan, niin ihanan tietämättöminä kaikesta mitä heidän ympärillään oikeasti tapahtui. Tuntui kuin he asuisivat aivan eri maailmoissa, vaikka todellisuudessa heidät erotti vain ohut ikkunan lasi.  
  
Ministeriöllä oli ollut kova työ saada jästien elämä normalisoitua. Monien, monien jästien muistoja oli jouduttu muokkaamaan; toisilta poistettu muisti kokonaan ja istutettu heihin uudet muistot, uusi identiteetti ja viety uuteen asuinympäristöön, jopa toiseen maahan. Pikkuhiljaa jästienkin elämät olivat palautuneet takaisin raiteilleen, eikä kukaan enää muistellut niitä kummia sumuisia aikoja, jolloin masennuksen ja alakuloisuuden harmaat aallot vyöryivät kaupunkien yllä. Jästien elämä oli loppujen lopuksi niin helppoa.   
  
Harry huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä. Hän vaivasi liikaa päätään asioilla, jotka eivät kuuluneet hänelle millään tavalla. Ehkä hänen oli korkea aika rauhoittua ja jättää toisten asiat omaan arvoonsa ja oppia olemaan työntämättä nenäänsä joka paikkaan, varsinkin sinne minne se ei kuulunut. Hän tarvitsi jotain muuta tekemistä, jotain joka saisi hänen ajatuksena muualle. Niinpä hän nousi ylös ja käveli keittiöön. Keittiönpöydältä hän nappasi palan pergamenttia ja kastoi sulkakynän musteeseen ja alkoi kirjoittaa kirjettä Ronille. He eivät olleet jutelleet pitkiin aikoihin, joten Harry päätti kysyä, voisivatko he nähdä pitkästä aikaa. Harry oli varma, että Ron saisi hänet tajuamaan, kuinka typerästi hän oli viime aikoina käyttäytynyt.  
  
Saatuaan kirjoitettua kirjeen, Harry palasi takaisin olohuoneeseen, mutta joutui pettymään nähdessään tyhjän pöllöhäkin. Hedwigin kuolema oli ollut Harrylle erittäin vaikeaa. Hän oli ollut kovin kiintynyt ensimmäiseen lemmikkiinsä. Olihan hän sentään saanut sen lahjaksi Hagridilta, josta oli tullut vuosien varrella tärkeä ystävä Harrylle. Sen lisäksi Hedwig oli ollut loistava postipöllö ja ennen kaikkea ainoa asia, joka oli pitänyt Harryn järjissään kaikkina niinä kesinä, jotka hän oli joutunut viettämään Likusteritiellä.   
  
Hetken aikaa Harry oli sinnitellyt ilman pöllöä, mutta huomasi pian, että ilman pöllöä eläminen oli turhan hankalaa, sillä hän ei saanut lähetettyä kirjeitään itse, vaan hänen oli joka kerta mentävä erikseen postiin ja maksua vastaan hän sai sieltä käyttöönsä yhden linnun. Niinpä Harry ei voinut muuta kuin käydä vierailulla lemmikkieläinkaupassa, josta hän poistui mukanaan pieni ja ruskeankirjava lehtopöllönaaras, jonka hän nimesi Auraksi. Aura oli luonteeltaan kaikkea mitä pöllöltä vain pystyi odottamaan, mutta Harry ei osannut rakastaa sitä samalla tavalla kuin Hedwigiä. Se ei ollut millään lailla Auran vika, Harry ei vain ollut osannut hyväksyä tunturipöllönsä menetystä. Siitä huolimatta Harry piti huolta lemmikistään niin hyvin kuin osasi.   
  
Ja kuin tilauksesta Harry pian kuuli pientä koputusta ikkunansa takaa. Hän päästi sisään lehtopöllön, joka lensi ensin pari kertaa huoneen ympäri ja laskeutui sitten sulavasti häkkinsä luo.   
  
”Minä täällä jo odottelinkin sinua”, Harry sanoi ja silitti pöllön päätä. ”Haluan, että viet tämän kirjeen perille niin pian kuin vain kykenet.”  
  
Pöllö huhuili hieman ja alkoi juoda vettä kupistaan Harryn kiinnittäessä samalla kirjettään pöllön jalkaan. Saatuaan tarpeeksi vettä janoonsa, Aura-pöllö nousi takaisin ilmaan ja lensi ulos ikkunasta. Harry jäi katsomaan pöllönsä perään miettien, mitähän Ron juuri sillä hetkellä mahtoi puuhata. Jo pelkkä parhaan ystävän ajatteleminen oli saanut Malfoyn katoamaan Harryn mielestä, ainakin vähäksi aikaa.   
  
Viimeksi kun Harry oli tavannut Ronin, oli Ron yrittänyt etsiä itselleen töitä, jotta voisi muuttaa pois Kotikolosta. Vaikka Harry kuinka pitikin Kotikoloa yhtenä parhaimmista paikoista, hän kyllä ymmärsi Ronia täysin. Kaiken sen hössötyksen ja rouva Weasleyn valvovien silmien alla oli varmasti raskasta elää, etenkin aikuisen velhon. Ronin oli varmasti myös puuduttavaa pitää yllä suhdettaan Hermionen kanssa, kun he eivät koskaan saaneet olla siellä rauhassa. Mitähän Hermionelle mahtoi nykyään kuulua? Harry ei ollut häneenkään muistanut pitää pitkään aikaan yhteyttä.   
  
Nyt kun Harry jäi miettimään, hän ei ollut muistanut pitää kunnolla yhteyttä kehenkään hänen vanhoista koulukavereistaan. Heitä oli käynyt muutaman kerran kylässä Harryn muutettua asuntoonsa, mutta sen jälkeen yhteydenpito oli vähentynyt. Vaikka Harryn kuinka teki mieli puolustella itseään sillä, että hänellä oli ollut kovasti kiireitä opiskelujensa kanssa, hän tiesi ettei se pitänyt täysin paikkansa. Aina oli sen verran aikaa, että hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut kirjoittaa edes lyhyen kirjeen ja kysellä mitä kuuluu, mutta jotenkin hän ei vain ollut saanut sitä aikaiseksi. Myös naapurin tarkkailu oli vienyt häneltä paljon turhaa aikaa, eikä hänen mieleensä ollut mahtunut muita ajatuksia.  
  
Ehkä hänen olisi hyvä aika laittaa asiansa tärkeysjärjestykseen. Oliko naapurin – eli tässä tapauksessa Draco Malfoyn, hänen entisen vihamiehensä – kyttääminen todella kaiken sen arvoista? Pitäisikö hänen sen sijaan esimerkiksi pyytää ystäviään kylään, tehdä heille ruokaa (tai tilata sitä jostain muualta) ja viettää heidän kanssaan aikaa, kysellä heidän kuulumisiaan ja yksinkertaisesti vain nauttia heidän seurastaan? Harry oli saanut myös uusia ystäviä, jotka olivat, kuten hänkin, auroriopiskelijoita. Heillä oli opiskelujen kautta paljon yhteistä, ja Harry piti heistä kovasti, mutta hänelle riitti heidän seuransa päivisin opiskelujen yhteydessä. He eivät koskaan tavanneet toisiaan iltaisin, eivät koskaan käyneet baareissa viikonloppuisin, tai edes vaikka kahvilla koulun jälkeen.  
  
Harrylla oli ikävä Tylypahkan aikoja, jolloin kaikki olivat asuneet suurimman osan ajasta samassa suuressa linnassa. Siellä tuli pakostakin nähtyä kaikkia – niin ystäviä kuin vihollisiakin – ilman, että heihin täytyi erikseen ottaa yhteyttä. Myös Hagridia oli paljon helpompi nähdä, sillä riitti kun vain käveli hänen mökkiinsä. Harryn jätettyä Tylypahka taakseen, he olivat Hagridin kanssa tavanneet muutaman kerran Tylyahossa, mutta viimeisimmästä kerrasta oli kulunut jo ties kuinka kauan.  
  
  
*  
  
Harry ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan hän oli nukkunut nojatuolissaan, kun hän heräsi vaimeaan huhuiluun. Aura oli tullut takaisin ja istui nyt hänen reidellään ja tuijotti Harrya suurilla silmillään. Harry nousi istumaan parempaan asentoon ja irrotti pergamenttikäärön pöllön jalasta. Siinä samassa pöllö nousi ja lennähti häkkiinsä. Harry avasi käärön ja luki Ronin lyhyen vastauksen. Ron suostui tapaamaan häntä, tosin vasta parin päivän päästä perjantaina, ja ehdotti tapaamispaikaksi Vuotavan noidankattilan. Harry oli riemuissaan, mutta päätti vastata Ronille vasta seuraavana päivänä, jotta pöllö saisi hetken aikaa levätä. Harry oli itsekin väsynyt, kello oli jo reilusti yli puolen yön, niinpä hän nousi tuolistaan ja raahautui makuuhuoneeseen.


	3. Chapter 3

Perjantai saapui viimein, eikä Harry olisi millään malttanut odottaa iltaa. Hän yritti kirjoittaa ainetta, jonka hänen oli määrä saada valmiiksi viikonlopun aikana, mutta hän ei jaksanut keskittyä siihen. Tuntui kuin hän ei olisi ollut nähnyt ystäväänsä ikuisuuteen. Hän jätti suosiolla aineensa kesken ja päätyi sen sijaan huoltamaan luutaansa olohuoneen lattialle. Hän levitti vanhan luudanvarren huoltosettinsä maahan ja alkoi napsia leikkurilla taittuneita oksia. Pöllö huhuili häkissä hänen takanaan.  
  
Harry ei enää ollut aivan varma, kannattaisiko hänen puhua Ronille epäilyksistään Malfoyta kohtaan. Hänellä oli ollut paha taipumus olla pakkomielteinen Dracosta jo kouluaikoina, eivätkä Ron ja Hermione koskaan oikein ymmärtäneet sitä. Olihan Harry ollut oikeassa monenakin kertana mitä tuli hänen epäilyksiinsä, mutta joka kerta hän sai kuulla ystäviltään, että unohda koko juttu, Malfoyn tekemiset eivät kuulu sinulle. He olivat tottuneet siihen, että Harry vähän väliä aloitti keskustelun Dracosta, mutta mitä pitempää he olivat olleet kavereita, sitä paremmin he osasivat olla kiinnittämättä niihin huomiota. Eikä Harry voinut ystäviään syyttää. Hänkin oli aikoinaan oppinut sulkemaan korvansa esimerkiksi Hermionen kotitonttu-puheilta.   
  
Kun kello alkoi lähestyä puolta kuutta, Harry nousi lattialta ja laittoi luudan sekä luudanhuoltosarjansa takaisin kaappiin. Hän käveli makuuhuoneeseen ja riisui siellä vaatteensa ja pujahti sitten kylpyhuoneeseen tarkoituksenaan käydä pikaisesti suihkussa ennen lähtöä. Suihkun jälkeen hän puki päälle puhtaat vaatteet ja kuivasi hiuksensa sauvan heilautuksella. Harry vilkaisi itseään peilistä. Hiukset olivat yhtä sotkuisen näköiset kuin aina ennenkin, silmälasit kaipasivat puhdistusta, mutta hän ei jaksanut vaivautua, vaatteet olivat tarpeeksi asialliset, jotta hän pystyi kävelemään Viistokujalle ilman, että yksikään jästi kiinnittäisi häneen huomiota.  
  
Harry oli ensin ajatellut ilmiintyvänsä suoraan Vuotavan noidankattilan eteen, mutta päättikin sitten, että ulkona oli oikein mainio sää kävelemiseen. Hän tunsi tarvetta tuulettua hetken ulkoilmassa ennen kuin menisi sisään baariin. Niinpä Harry työnsi taikasauvan, rahat ja avaimet taskuunsa, avasi oven ja astui ulos käytävään. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi naapurin oven viereen ja kuunteli tarkasti, mutta sisällä oli hiljaista. Harryn teki kovasti mieli kyykistyä ja kurkistaa postiluukusta sisään, mutta niin alas hän ei ollut vielä valmis vajoamaan. Se sijaan hän kiiruhti rappusia pitkin alas ja ulos rakennuksesta ennen kuin ehtisi muuttaa mieltään ja tirkistellä hieman tarkemmin Malfoyn eteistä.  
  
Hämärä oli jo alkanut pikkuhiljaa laskeutumaan kaupungin ylle, kun Harry käveli pitkin Lontoon katuja. Hänen onnistui pääsemään Vuotavan noidankattilan eteen ilman sen suurempia ongelmia. Yksikään noita tai velho ei ollut tunnistanut häntä, eikä kukaan jästeistäkään ollut kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota. Harry veti syvään henkeä ja avasi sitten baarin oven. Tätä hän oli osannutkin odottaa. Sisällä baarissa hänen luo tuli heti vanha mies kirkkaanvihreä baskeri päässään, ja Harry joutui miehen käteltäväksi ja sai kuulla onnittelu-puheen siitä, kuinka urhea Harry oli ollut ja miten hyvin kaikilla nyt meni, kun pimeyden lordia ei enää ollut.   
  
Baskeripäisen miehen jälkeen Harry pääsi baaritiskin ääreen, kun seuraavaksi hänen viereensä tuli suurinenäinen noita kulunut sadetakki päällään. Noita tahtoi kovasti kiittää Harrya siitä, miten Harry oli pelastanut noidan lapsenlapsen jonkun kuolonsyöjän tappokiroukselta. Harry ei ollut varma, oliko tällaista edes todellisuudessa tapahtunut, mutta nyökytteli vain noidalle ja antoi tämän kiitellä häntä. Tarjoilija tiskin takana hymähti kuuluvasti, ja kun Harry katsoi häntä, tarjoilija tyytyi vain nyrpistämään nenäänsä ja kääntymään poispäin. Näköjään täällä oli sentään yksi, joka ei ollut Harrylle niin tavattoman kiitollinen tai pitänyt häntä suurena pelastajana, ja Harry oli siitä vain hyvillään.  
  
Saatuaan karistettua noidan ympäriltään, Harry pyysi tarjoilijalta saada yhden kermakaljan. Hyvin vastahakoisesti nuori tarjoilija-tyttö otti esiin pullollisen kermakaljaa ja kaatoi sen lasiin, jonka hän tyrkkäsi Harryn eteen. Harry katsoi tarjoilijaa ja mietti, miksi toinen oli niin tutunnäköinen. Tytöllä oli kiiltävät mustat hiukset, jotka eivät yltäneet olkapäille asti sekä tasainen otsatukka. Hänen ilmeensä oli juro ja kasvot hieman hassunnäköiset, eivät rumat, mutta eivät kyllä kauniitkaan. Tarjoilija ei liiemmin viihtynyt Harryn tarkkailun alaisena, vaan kiiruhti äkkiä palvelemaan toista asiakasta. Harry kohautti olkiaan ja lähti etsimään vapaata pöytää.   
  
Hän löysi yhden tyhjän pienen pöydän huoneen nurkasta ja istuutui sen ääreen. Hän oli tullut baariin hieman etuajassa, mutta häntä ei haitannut odotella Ronia siellä yksinään. Harry nosti lasin pöydältä ja hörppi kaljaansa. Lasi jätti märän renkaan pöydän jo valmiiksi likaiselle pinnalle. Yhtäkkiä Harryn vastapäätä istuikin taas joku tuntematon velho, joka aivan sattumalta oli bongannut Harryn kaikkien niiden muiden ihmisten joukosta ja halusi vain tulla tervehtimään ja utelemaan Harryn elämästä. Luulisi, että julkisuuteen tottuisi, mutta Harry ei vieläkään osannut käsitellä sitä kunnolla. Hän ei pitänyt itseään kuumana julkkiksena, päinvastoin, siksi hänestä oli edelleen kummallista, miten niin moni henkilö jaksoi olla kiinnostunut hänestä.  
  
”Hei, Harry”, kuului tuttuakin tutumpi ääni Harryn takaa, eikä Ronin ajoitus olisi voinut olla yhtään täydellisempi. Harry oli juuri yrittänyt keksiä jotain tekosyytä päästäkseen eroon pöydän ääressä istuvasta velhosta. Velho onneksi ymmärsi, että hänen oli aika poistua, sillä tämä nousi vähin äänin ja peruutti kauemmas pöydän luota.   
  
”Kuka hän oli?” Ron kysyi istuessaan sille tuolille, josta aikaisempi velho oli juuri noussut.  
  
”Ei aavistustakaan”, Harry vastasi ja virnisti ystävälleen.  
  
Ron näytti, jos mahdollista, entistä pidemmältä, mutta myös paljon aikuisemmalta kuin viimeksi. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyemmät ja hän oli jopa kasvattanut pienen parran. Ron katsoi Harryn puoliksi juotua lasia ja tuumasi:  
  
”Minun pitäisi varmaan hakea itsellenikin jotain juotavaa, siitä onkin jo aikaa kun viimeksi join kermakaljaa.”  
  
”Siitä vain, mutta pidä varasi, ettei tarjoilija myrkytä juomaasi”, Harry sanoi, sillä hän oli juuri keksinyt, miksi se tarjoilija näytti niin tutulta. ”Katso, kuka on päässyt tänne töihin.”  
  
He käänsivät kumpikin samaan aikaan päänsä kohti baarin tiskiä ja näkivät nuoren naisen, joka parhaillaan pyyhki käsiään esiliinaansa. Tytön katse kiersi pitkin huonetta ja osui lopulta siihen nurkkapöytään, missä Harry ja Ron istuivat. Ron naurahti ääneen.  
  
”Onko tuo Pansy Parkinson, se kammottava tyyppi luihuisista, joka roikkui aina Malfoyn jengin mukana?” Ron kysyi huvittuneena.  
  
”Taitaa olla”, Harry vastasi ja tuijotti edelleen Pansya, joka mulkoili happamasti takaisin.  
  
”No, eipä ole kovin kummoista työpaikkaa saanut Tylypahkan jälkeen. En ole kuitenkaan yllättynyt, mihin hänen kaltaistaan ihmistä muka otettaisiin töihin?” Ron sanoi. ”Taidan mennä ottamaan selvää, kuinka hyvin hän osaa tarjoilla minulle juotavaa.” Niine hyvineen Ron nousi ylös ja harppoi tiskille.  
  
Harry mietti Pansya, kuinka tämä joutui illasta toiseen palvelemaan juopuneita, vanhoja velhoja, putsata kaatuneita juomia tahmeilta pöydiltä ja lattioilta. Hän ei kuitenkaan osannut olla pahoillaan toisen takia. He eivät koskaan olleet tulleet toimeen keskenään. Pansy oli ollut kouluaikoina hänelle kuin naispuolinen Draco. Harry läpsäisi itseään henkisesti kasvoille. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus tulla tänne, jotta saisi jotain muuta ajateltavaa, mutta heti kun hän jäi edes hetkeksi yksin, alkoi hän taas ajatella vain Draco Malfoyta.   
  
”Päätin sittenkin ottaa jotain vähän vahvempaa”, Ron ilmoitti tullessaan takaisin viskilasi kädessään. Harry empi hetken, mutta tuli lopulta siihen tulokseen, että hänen oli kerrottava ystävälleen siitä, mikä häntä oli vaivannut jo jonkin aikaa. Ron kuunteli tarkasti, kun Harry kertoi äänistä, joita hän oli kuullut seinänsä takaa. Tässä välissä Ron näytti huolestuneelta, kokemuksesta hän tiesi ettei ollut hyvä asia, että Harry kuuli epäilyttäviä ääniä. Hän kuitenkin rauhoittui Harryn kertoessa tarinaa eteenpäin, siitä kuinka hän oli kohdannut Malfoyn käytävässä ja missä kunnossa toinen oli ollut. Harry myös kertoi ajatuksista, jotka olivat häirinneet häntä siitä asti. Harryn lopetettua kertomuksensa Ron istui hetken aikaa hiljaa miettien, kunnes kysyi:  
  
”Olet siis täysin varma, että se henkilö oli Draco Malfoy?”  
  
”Olen”, Harry vastasi. ”Siitä ei ole epäilystäkään. Tunnistaisin sen naaman missä vain, vaikka se olisi vääristynyt piloille. Ron kaatoi viimeiset tipat viskistään suuhunsa, laski tyhjän lasin pöydälle ja huikkasi tiskille ottavansa uuden samanlaisen. He odottivat sanomatta sanaakaan, kunnes Pansy kolautti pöytään uuden lasillisen tuliviskiä ja poistui saman tien heidän luotaan.   
  
”Minusta tämä kuulostaa hiukan hämärältä. Juuri sellaiselta hämärältä asialta, mitä Malfoyt voisivat tehdä. Ehkä he jatkavat jotain isäntänsä heille jättämää tehtävää, jota he eivät ehtineet saada valmiiksi aiemmin. Ehkä he eivät välitä siitä, että tiedät-kai-kuka on poissa, vaan jatkavat siitä huolimatta jotain epäilemättä heille tärkeää asiaa.”   
  
Harry mietti Ronin sanoja. Hän ei muistanut, oliko Malfoyn vanhempien nimiä listalla kuolonsyöjistä, jotka olivat jääneet kiinni ja passitettu vankilaan. Ehkä he olivat edelleen vapaalla jalalla ja yhdessä koko perheen voimin he suorittivat jotain pimeän puuhia. Mutta mikä voisi olla jotain sellaista, mitä Voldemort oli jättänyt Malfoyiden harteille, ja tiesikö kukaan muu kuolonsyöjistä sitä vai oliko hän luottanut ainoastaan tähän yhteen perheeseen? Ei, ei se voinut olla niin, Malfoyt pettivät Voldemortin luottamuksen eikä Voldemort antaisi heille niin helposti anteeksi. Jos kyse todellakin oli jostain Voldemortiin liittyvistä puuhista, sitä ei oltu jätetty ainoastaan Malfoyiden hoitoon, silloin siitä tiesivät kaikki muutkin.   
  
Harryn kumottua aikaisemman teorian, Ron jatkoi:  
  
”Entä jos he jatkavatkin oma-aloitteisesti jotain tiedät-kai-kenen juttua? Eiväthän suinkaan kaikki kuolonsyöjät lopettaneet, vaan jatkoivat siitä mihin jäivät sodan loputtua. Muistan lukeneeni vähän aikaa sitten Päivän Profeetasta, kuinka pari kuolonsyöjää oli saatu kiinni jästisyntyisten kiduttamisesta.”  
  
”Niin, ehkä...” Harrysta sekin kuulosti aika kaukaa haetulta, mutta ei hän keksinyt itse parempaakaan selitystä. ”Luulisi, että he yrittäisivät sen sijaan puhdistaa mainettaan kuin jatkaa jotain hämärää.” Harry päätti, että ehkä oli hyvä aika vaihtaa puheenaihetta, niinpä hän kysyi:  
  
”Miten sinulla ja Hermionella nykyään menee?”   
  
Ronin ilme kirkastui välittömästi. ”Loistavasti! Et ikinä arvaa, mutta me saamme lapsen!”  
  
”Mi-minä... Mitä?” Harry ei ollut osannut odottaa mitään tällaista. ”Onneksi olkoon!”  
  
”Kiitos”, Ron sanoi loistaen kuin hehkulamppu. ”Siksi tämä viskikin maistuu nyt pitkästä aikaa näin hyvältä; Hermionen takia en viitsi ryypiskellä kotona, kun hän ei voi juoda alkoholia. Enkä halua antaa itsestäni huonoa juopon kuvaa appivanhemmilleni. Asumme nyt väliaikaisesti Hermionen vanhempien luona, mutta tarkoituksena olisi muuttaa aivan lähiaikoina omaan asuntoon. Olemme yrittäneet etsiä pientä, halpaa omakotitaloa, joka olisi tarpeeksi lähellä niin Hermionen vanhempia kuin Kotikoloakin, jotta olisi aina tarvittaessa lapsenvahteja lähellä. Ajattelimme vähän, että jos saisimme sinusta lapsellemme kummisetää, mutta emme ole vain vielä ehtineet kysyä, kun tässä on ollut vähän kaikenlaista...”  
  
”Totta kai suostun lapselle kummiksi, se olisi kunnia-asia minulle. Onhan minulla jo yksi kummilapsi ennestään, vaikka en kyllä tiedä, olenko hoitanut kummiasioitani Teddyn kanssa tarpeeksi hyvin, emme ole pitäneet kamalasti yhteyttä”, Harry vastasi ja tunsi pistoksen omassatunnossaan.   
  
”Älähän nyt, olet oikein mainio kummisetä, sitä paitsi Teddy on vielä niin nuori, ehdit kyllä olemaan hänen kanssaan vielä vaikka kuinka paljon.”  
  
Harry oli ollut oikeassa, oli tosiaankin hyvä idea lähteä hetkeksi aikaa pois asunnosta ulos tuulettumaan. Ronin seura piristi häntä kummasti ja uutiset Ronin ja Hermionen perheenlisäyksestä antoivat hänelle paljon muuta ajateltavaa. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin olla onnellinen ystäviensä puolesta.


	4. Chapter 4

Oli jo ilta, kun Harry palasi kotiin Vuotavasta noidankattilasta. Ron oli luvannut Hermionelle olevansa kotona kymmeneltä, joten he olivat hyvästelleet toisensa baarin edustalla ja lähteneet eri suuntiin – Ron pienelle kujalle, josta hän voisi ilmiintyä kenenkään huomaamatta, ja Harry kävellen kohti asuntoaan. Heillä oli ollut oikein mukava ilta. Harryn mieli oli taas huomattavasti kevyempi, kun hän oli saanut jutella parhaan ystävänsä kanssa. Hän oli ollut iloinen kuullessaan suuret uutiset Ronin ja Hermionen tulevasta lapsesta. Ron oli myös kertonut, että hän oli saanut töitä taikaministeriöstä samalta osastolta, jossa Arthur Weasley työskenteli. Ron ei vaikuttanut olevan asiasta kovin innoissaan, mutta Harry oli saanut hänet vakuutetuksi siitä, että Ronilla oli mahdollisuudet vielä nousta sieltä myöhemmin muuhun virkaan, jostainhan se oli aina aloitettava.   
  
Harry ei ollut kuitenkaan saanut mitään kunnollista vastausta ongelmaansa: hän ei edelleenkään tiennyt, mitä tekisi Malfoyn kanssa. Harryn saapuessa kotiinsa, hän heittäytyi heti suuren Päivän Profeetta -kasan kimppuun, joka lojui keittiön pöydän nurkassa. Oli onni, ettei hän ollut ahkera siivooja, vaan pino lehtiä sen kuin suureni vain päivä päivältä. Hän oli kotimatkalla muistanut, että eräässä lehdessä oli ollut maininta Azkabaniin kerätyistä kuolonsyöjistä, ja Harryn teki mieli tarkistaa, mainittiinko siellä mitään Malfoyn vanhemmista. Asia oli jäänyt nimittäin vaivaamaan Harrya Ronin kanssa käydyn keskustelun jälkeen: hän ei muistanut, oliko hän tietoinen Lucius ja Narcissa Malfoyn kohtaloista.   
  
Aiemmin Harry oli kuvitellut heidän vain piileskelevän kartanossaan, mutta nyt tarkemmin ajateltuna Luciushan oli joutunut aikanaan Azkabaniin, kun hän jäi kiinni iltana, jolloin he olivat taistelleet taikaministeriössä. Kuolonsyöjät olivat sittemmin kaikki paenneet vankilasta ja liittyneet Tylypahkan taisteluun Voldemortin avuksi, mutta oliko Lucius sen jälkeen saatu uudestaan kiinni? Entä Narcissa sitten? Olisiko hän miehensä lailla Azkabanissa? Harry selasi kuumeisesti lehtiä ja yritti löytää tiettyä artikkelia muiden seasta.   
  
”Jes!” Harry huudahti löytäessään viimein oikean lehden. Kuolonsyöjät mainittiin jo heti etusivulla, ja nopeasti hän selasi lehden oikealle aukeamalle. Tekstissä oli kuin olikin luettelo kaikista kiinni jääneistä kuolonsyöjistä. Harry skannasi silmillään luetteloa ja etsi Malfoyn nimeä, kunnes viimein löysi sen. Lucius Malfoy istui Azkabanissa, mutta Narcissan nimeä ei näkynyt ollenkaan. Mahtoiko nainen siis asua yksin siinä isossa kartanossa? Harrysta tuntui omituiselta, ettei Draco ollut jäänyt kartanoon äitinsä kanssa, vaan oli tullut asumaan Lontoon keskustaan. Tai ehkä Draco edelleen asui kartanossa, mutta jostain syystä heillä oli sen lisäksi asunto Harryn naapurissa, jota he käyttivät johonkin, Harry ei vain tiennyt mihin.   
  
Siinä samassa Harry kuuli voihkaisun. Tai ainakin hän oli melko varma kuulleensa jotain sen tyylistä. Hetken aikaa Harry seisoi hievahtamatta paikallaan ja kuunteli, mutta ei kuullut enää mitään. Oliko hän vain kuvitellut äänen? Ehkä hän oli ajatellessaan Malfoyta kuvitellut niitä ääniä, joita hän oli aiemmin kuullut Malfoyn asunnosta. Harry koetti keskittyä takaisin sanomalehtensä pariin, mutta hän oli kadottanut ajatustensa punaisen langan. Sen sijaan hänen päässään vilisi ajatuksia siitä, mahtoiko jotain parhaillaan tapahtua viereisessä asunnossa. Hiljaa Harry hiipi aivan huoneen reunustalle ja painoi korvansa seinää vasten. Oli hiiren hiljaista.   
  
Sitten Harry läimäisi itseään henkisesti otsaan ja mutisi: ”Idiootti.” Hän pinkoi olohuoneeseen, sillä hän oli tyystin unohtanut juuri vastikään ostamansa uudet kaukokorvat. Harry nappasi ne hyllyltä, jonne hän oli ne jättänyt, ja ryntäsi takaisin keittiöön. Kaukokorvien avulla hän kuulisi kaiken, mitä naapurissa tapahtui. Miksi hän ei ollut muistanut niitä aiemmin?   
  
Harry kuunteli. Hän kuuli raskasta hengitystä, kankaan kahinaa ja pienen inahduksen. Mies laski kaukokorvansa alas ja tuijotti seinää. Ei kai hän ollut juuri kuunnellut jotain sellaista, jota ei todellakaan ollut halunnut salakuunnella? Ensimmäinen ajatus, joka hänen päähänsä pälkähti noiden äänien perusteella, oli, että toisella puolella harrastettiin säädyttömyyksiä, eikä todellakaan sellaisia, joita Harry olisi halunnut kuunnella. Raskas hengitys ja kankaan kahina kaikui edelleen Harryn korvissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut olla täysin varma kuulemastaan, tai niin hän ainakin itselleen vakuutteli, joten Harry nosti kaukokorvan takaisin omalle korvalleen ja huomaamattaan pidätti hengitystään.   
  
Harry kuuli toisen hengityksen selvästi, samoin kuin äänen, joka vaikutti siltä, kuin joku olisi liikkunut vuoteessa. Kuunteliko hän tosiaan, kun Malfoy pelehti jonkun toisen kanssa sängyssä? Harry yritti kuunnella, kuuluisiko asunnosta myös naisen ääniä, mutta niitä hän ei kuullut. Oliko Malfoyn seuralainen sitten mies? Harry virnisti itsekseen, ehkä hän vain halusi kuvitella toisen kumppanin olevan mies, koska hän itse mieluummin kuuntelisi kahden miehen välistä -    
  
Hetkinen. Mitä hän oikein kuvitteli? Hän ei todellakaan kuuntelisi näiden kahden miehen – jos toinen osapuoli edes oli mies – touhuja, vaan keskittyisi ainoastaan omiin asioihinsa, ja omilla asioilla hän ei tietenkään tarkoittanut pientä kuumotusta poskillaan sekä kumman kiihtynyttä olotilaansa, joka saattaisi kaivata fyysisempää tutkiskelua. Ei, hän ei todellakaan tekisi muuta kuin laittaisi kaukokorvansa pois ja menisi vaikka nukkumaan, olihan kuitenkin jo melko myöhä.   
  
Vaikka Harry kuinka yritti takoa itselleen järkeä, hän siitä huolimatta nosti vielä kerran kaukokorvat ihan vain tarkistaakseen jotain, ei hän edes tiennyt mitä.   
  
Hengitys kuulosti raskaalta, ja Harry kiinnitti nyt ensimmäistä kertaa huomionsa siihen, että hän ei kuullut kuin yhden henkilön hengityksen – Malfoy oli siis yksin? Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli lapsellisesti tirskahtaa ajatuksesta, että hän salakuunteli Malfoyta tyydyttämässä itseään, mutta sitten hän kuuli taas voihkaisun, eikä se todellakaan kuulostanut siltä, että toinen saisi tapahtumasta mitään mielihyvää. Päinvastoin, se kuulosti siltä kuin tämä tuntisi ennemminkin kipua.   
  
Mitä kummaa oli meneillään?  
  
Harry päätti unohtaa kaikki mitä oli juuri kuvitellut toisessa asunnossa tapahtuvan, sillä yhtäkkiä hänen mieltään painoi suurempi huoli siitä, että ehkä Dracolla ei ollut kaikki hyvin, ehkä asunnossa tapahtui jotain paljon pahempaa kuin mitä hän oli olettanut.  
  
Harry mietti hetken, mitä hänen tulisi tehdä. Pieni ääni muistutti häntä siitä, ettei hänen edelleenkään pitäisi puuttua ulkopuolisten asioihin, mutta sitäkin suurempi ääni puhui päälle, että ehkä hänen apuaan tarvittiin tällä kertaa. Harry asteli levottomasti jalalta toiselle ja mietti kuumeisesti. Lopulta hän päätti, että ei se ketään tapa, vaikka hän kävisi vähän kurkistamassa. Niinpä hän ryntäsi rappukäytävään ja soitti viereisen asunnon ovikelloa ennen kuin ehtisi taas muuttaa mieltään.  
  
Hetken hän seisoi odottaen, asunnosta ei kuulunut pihahdustakaan.  
  
Harry löi rystysillä oveen kolmesti.  
  
Nyt kuului liikettä, joku liikkui ulko-ovea kohti. Harry odotti hermostuneena, hän puristi sauvaa kädessään selkänsä takana.  
  
Kun ovi viimein aukesi, Harry oli valmiina hyökkäämään kuka ikinä oven takaa paljastuisikaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut muuta kuin vetäistyä sauvansa esiin ja osoitettua sillä edessään seisovaa Malfoyta. Mitään loitsua tai kirousta ei purkautunut hänen sauvastaan. Sen sijaan Harry vain tuijotti miestä, joka nojasi oveen, aivan kuin hän ei olisi muuten pysynyt pystyssä.   
  
”O-onko täällä kaikki hyvin?” Harry sai kysyttyä.  
  
”Miksi se sinua kiinnostaa?” Malfoy tokaisi. Hän korjasi hieman asentoaan, nojaten oveen yhä raskaammin.   
  
”Ajattelin vain, kun kuulin ääniä ja -”  
  
”Pidä huoli omista asioistasi.”  
  
Kuuliko Harry väärin, vai vapisiko Malfoyn ääni hänen puhuessaan?   
  
”Kuule, en tiedä mitä siellä asunnossasi oikein tapahtuu, mutta jos et suostu kertomaan siitä minulle, niin ehkä suostuisit avautumaan helpommin vaikkapa ministeriölle. Tiedät varmaan, että opiskelen parhaillaan auroriksi, joten tiedän, kuinka tällaisessa tilanteessa kuuluu toimia.”  
  
Totta puhuen Harrylla ei ollut lainkaan hajua siitä, miten hänen olisi tullut toimia, mutta hän vain pajatti mitä sylki suuhun toi. Se näytti kuitenkin tehoavan, sillä Malfoyn silmät laajenivat hitusen ennen kuin hän vilkaisi olkansa yli asuntoon ja sitten takaisin Harryyn.   
  
”No, otanko yhteyttä muihin auroreihin vai päästätkö minut sisään?” Harry oletti, että painostamalla toista hän ehkä saisi haluamiaan vastauksia.  
  
Malfoy empi. Harry odotti kärsivällisesti.  
  
”Hyvä on, minä kerron, mutta en päästä sinua sisään. Etkä kerro kenellekään muille mitään”, Malfoy vastasi lopulta. Harry astui askeleen lähemmäs, mutta Malfoy veti ovea kiinni niin, ettei Harry nähnyt Malfoyn taakse sisään asuntoon.   
  
”Mitä asunnossa on, Malfoy? Miksi et päästä minua sisään? Mitä siellä oikein tapahtuu? Mitä sinä oikein teet?” Kysymys toisensa perään pulpahti ulos Harryn suusta, mutta Malfoy ei suostunut vastaamaan niistä yhteenkään. Sen sijaan Malfoy roikkui edelleen kiinni ovessa. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät tummilta ja hyvin väsyneiltä tavallistakin kalpeampia kasvoja vasten.  
  
”Draco... Onko kaikki hyvin?”  
  
Malfoy näytti kuin olisi säikähtänyt Harrya tämän käyttäessä toisen etunimeä. Hän suoristautui, nojaten kuitenkin edelleen oveen, ja vastasi hiljaa:  
  
”Minun pitää nyt mennä.”  
  
Harry alkoi inttää vastaan: ”Sinä lupasit minulle vastauksia, älä uskallakaan karata. Vai haluatko, että otan yhteyttä -”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on”, Malfoy keskeytti. ”Saat vastauksia, mutta et nyt. Huomenna? Lupaa minulle, älä kerro kenellekään muille.”  
  
Harry oli hetken vaiti. Miksi Draco niin kovasti halusi pitää tämän vain heidän välisenä? Ja miksi hän ei voinut nyt kertoa Harrylle sitä mitä Harry halusi kuulla? Olisiko tämä jokin juoni? Seuraavana päivänä kun Harry tulisi taas koputtamaan ovelle, Draco olisi jo kaukana täältä, paennut jonnekin Harryn ulottumattomiin. Harry vilkaisi Malfoyta, joka näytti siltä kuin tämä kaatuisi maahan aivan minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Ei Harry uskonut toisen pääsevän pakoon tuossa kunnossa.   
  
”Selvä. Tulen huomenna -”  
  
”Älä! En aio päästää sinua asuntooni -”  
  
”Hyvä on, tulet huomenna minun luokseni, ja me selvitämme tämän. Eikä mitään temppuja, tai kerron sinusta eteenpäin, tajuatko?”  
  
Malfoy nyökkäsi.   
  
Harry palasi asuntoonsa. Hän oli varma, että mitä ikinä hän seuraavana päivänä kuulisikaan Malfoyn suusta, se ei tulisi olemaan mitään hyvää.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeksi, kun tämän kanssa on hieman kestänyt. ^^" Nyt on kuitenkin puolen vuoden kirjoitustaukoni tämän fikin osalta päättynyt, sillä olen vihdoin saanut valmiiksi uuden osan! En pidä teitä enää jännityksessä, vaan paljastan nyt viimein, että mistä tässä kaikessa onkaan kyse. Innostuin vähän ja tästä osasta tuli huomattavasti pitempi kuin aikaisemmista, mutta ehkä se ei haittaa.

Sinä yönä Harry ei saanut unta. Hän pyöri levottomasti sängyssään, yrittäen löytää parempaa asentoa, mutta silti uni ei tullut millään. Hän puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni maatessaan kyljellään peiton alla, sitten mahallaan peitto vain puoliksi jalkojen päällä, sitten selällään kokonaan ilman peittoa. Harryn pää oli täynnä ajatuksia, joista suurin osa oli kysymyksiä koskien tuota entistä luihuista. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti sulkea ajatuksensa siltä mieheltä, ponnahtivat Malfoyn kalvakat kasvot väkisin hänen mieleensä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Nyt jos koskaan olisi okklumeuksesta ollut hyötyä, jos vain Harry olisi viitsinyt harjoitella sitä kunnolla silloin kun siihen vielä oli mahdollisuus.  
  
Sen lisäksi hän vähän väliä pinnisti kuulonsa äärimmilleen, josko kuulisi jotain vähänkään epäilyttävää. Mitään ei kuitenkaan kuulunut. Malfoy oli varmasti varuillaan nyt, kun hän oli saanut tietää Harryn olevan tietoinen – edes jossain määrin – toisen hämäräpuuhista. Eniten Harrya kuitenkin huoletti se, saapuisiko Malfoy huomenna Harryn luo niin kuin oli sovittu. Harry ei ollut koskaan luottanut Malfoyhin. Koko Malfoyn perhe oli kuuluisa epäluotettavuudestaan, joten miksi tämä kerta olisi poikkeus? Vihdoin tunteja kestäneen pitkän ja puuduttavan pyörimisen jälkeen Harry viimein nukahti ja kuten arvata saattoi, näki unta kalpeasta vaaleahiuksisesta hahmosta.  
  
*  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Harry odotti malttamattomana Malfoyn saapumista. He eivät olleet sopineet mitään tarkkaa kellonaikaa, ja Harry edelleen epäili, tulisiko Malfoy lainkaan. Mutta hän varmuuden vuoksi odotti, eikä uskaltanut poistua kodistaan edes pieneksi hetkeksi, ettei Malfoy juuri sinä hetkenä päättänyt ilmaantua paikalle. Harry kuitenkin piti kiinni lupauksestaan, eikä mennyt enää koputtelemaan toisen ovelle, vaan odotti kiltisti omassa kodissaan. Oli vaikeaa olla tottelematta, hänen olisi niin kovasti tehnyt mieli käydä tarkistamassa, olihan Draco varmasti vielä paikalla sen sijaan, että olisi karannut yön aikana. Tai varmistamassa, että tulisihan Draco nyt varmasti käymään hänen luonaan, niin kuin oli sovittu. Sopimus ei ollut kovin pitävä muutenkaan – Draco oli varmasti vain sanonut tulevansa, jotta pääsisi eroon Harrysta.  
  
Toiveet olivat pienet, mutta siitä huolimatta Harry pysytteli kotonaan, käveli malttamattomana ympäri asuntoa, marssi päämäärättömästi huoneesta toiseen miettien. Entä jos Draco kertoisi hänelle jotain aivan kamalaa? Miten hänen tulisi toimia, jos saisi kuulla jostain laittomasta, jostain johon liittyi taatusti pimeää taikuutta? Hän oli luvannut, ettei sotkisi tähän tapaukseen ketään muita, mutta entä jos se olisi Dracon kertomuksen jälkeen välttämätöntä? Pettäisikö Harry Dracolle antaman lupauksensa? Kyllä varmaan, jos kyseessä oli jotain vaarallista, hän ei voisi vain jättää asian olla, varsinkaan jos muut olisivat vaarassa sen takia.  
  
Harry valmistautui siis siihen, että pahimmassa tapauksessa hänen olisi kutsuttava apujoukkoja saapuvaksi, vaikka ei hän uskonut, että tulisi niitä tarvitsemaan, ei ainakaan pelkkää Malfoyta vastaan. Toinen oli edellisenä iltana näyttänyt niin heikolta, että surkkikin saisi hänet päihitettyä. Miten toinen oli saattanut päästää itsensä sellaiseen kuntoon? Oliko se edes Malfoyn itsensä vika vai oliko kyseessä jotain muuta, mihin Malfoy ei ehkä voinut vaikuttaa?  
  
Kysymykset, jotka odottivat kuumeisesti vastauksia, sumensivat Harryn mieltä. Välillä hän hätkähti muistaessaan, että hänen täytyi myös vahtia naapuriasuntoa siltä varalta, että kuulisi jotain – hän ei voinut antaa Dracon paeta salaa.  
  
Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan aikana Harry oli käynyt läpi heidän tulevan keskustelunsa päässään ties kuinka monta kertaa miettien valmiiksi kaikki mahdolliset asiat, jotka voisivat mennä pieleen. Hän varmisti, että kaikki tavarat olivat oikeilla paikoillaan, jos hän vaikka sattuisi tarvitsemaan jotain, millä puolustautua tai hankkia apuvoimia. Hän asteli edelleen vuorotellen joka huoneessa ja katseli ympärilleen yrittäen keksiä vielä jotain, mitä hän ei ollut aiemmin ottanut huomioon.  
  
Aura-pöllö oli palannut takaisin kotiin aiemmalta saalistusretkeltään ja istui nyt häkissään katsellen uteliaasti Harryn hermostunutta käyttäytymistä. Harry alkoi olla jo epätoivoinen ajatustensa kanssa. Hän oli jo melkein varma, että Malfoy ei tulisi. Juuri kun hän oli kierroksellaan kävelemässä keittiöstä olohuoneeseen, hän kuuli vaimean koputuksen ovellaan. Harry pelästyi ääntä. Hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt kaikkeen muuhun, ettei ollut kuullut, kun Malfoy oli avannut ovensa ja tullut käytävään. Nyt hän mitä ilmeisimmin seisoi Harryn oven takana odottaen, että Harry tulisi avaamaan. Harry tarkasti vielä nopeasti huoneen: kaikki oli niin kuin piti, tavarat paikoillaan, pöllö häkissään, tosin häkin ovi auki, mutta se ei haitannut. Sitten hän kiiruhti eteiseen toivoen, että oven takana tosiaan oli itse Draco Malfoy eikä kukaan muu.  
  
Harryn sydän tykytti kovaan ääneen ja kädet tuntuivat hikisiltä. Hän tarttui hieman epävarmasti ovenkahvaan ja vetäisi oven sutjakasti auki. Helpottunut henkäys, Draco se oli. Toinen näytti samalta kuin eilen: nuhjuinen musta viitta, jonka huppu oli vedetty pään yli, ja kalpeat kasvot – melkein jopa läpikuultavat kuin haamulla. Hiukset vaikuttivat huonovointisilta, eivätkä ne olleet laitettu, vaan roikkuivat miten sattuu. Harry tunsi aitoa sääliä toista kohtaan. Hän ei nähnyt edessään sitä vanhaa Malfoyta, joka oli ollut hänelle ilkeä kouluaikoina. Hän näki surkean miehen, joka varmasti kaipasi vähän lohtua ja ehkä vähän hellyyttäkin...  
  
Pahus, taas hän antoi ajatustensa lähteä harhailemaan väärille kujille. Harry ravisteli itsensä takaisin maanpinnalle, pyysi Malfoyn peremmälle ja väistyi oviaukosta, jotta toinen pääsi kävelemään sisään. Malfoy astui asuntoon sanaakaan sanomatta ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Hetken he seisoivat eteisessä kiusallisen hiljaisuuden kiertäen kehää heidän ympärillään, kunnes Harry viimein tajusi viittoa vierastaan olohuoneeseen päin.  
  
”Kiva asunto, ehkä vähän jästimäinen, mutta mitä muutakaan sinulta voisi odottaa”, Malfoy sanoi latteasti, kun hän istuutui sohvalle. Harrya olisi huvittanut koko tilanne, ellei se olisi ollut samalla niin vakava. Draco Malfoy istui hänen olohuoneessaan ja kehui asuntoa kivaksi!  
  
”Sinun asuntosi taas on varmaan täynnä pelkkää taikuutta ja mustaa magiaa”, Harry vastasi, ehkä hieman liian sarkastisesti, mutta ei voinut itselleen mitään. Draco vain hymähti huppunsa alta. Harry istui nojatuoliin ja tarkkaili vierastaan. Aura huhuili hiljaa häkissään.  
  
”No, menisimmekö suoraan asiaan?” Harry kysyi. Draco vavahti, mutta ei sanonut mitään, joten Harry jatkoi: ”En edes osaa päättää, mitä haluaisin kuulla ensimmäiseksi, tämä koko juttu on niin omituinen. Aloita nyt kuitenkin vaikka siitä, että miksi ihmeessä näytät tuolta. Missä on se siististi pukeutunut ja huoliteltu tärkeäsukuinen Malfoy, jonka viimeksi tapasin Tylypahkassa? Näytät enemmänkin siltä, kuin olisit koettanut tehdä läheisempää tuttavuutta tällipajun kanssa.”  
  
Malfoy ei vastannut heti, vaan näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi halunnut olla ihan missä tahansa muualla kuin siinä Harryn tentattavana, mikä oli kyllä ymmärrettävää. Siinä hän istui hiljaa jalat yhdessä, kädet sylissä näpertäen sormillaan viitan pitkiä hihoja. Harrylla oli kumma tunne katsoessaan toista; ei Malfoyn kuulunut käyttäytyä noin.  
  
Lopulta Malfoy huokaisi syvään ja sanoi: ”En taida pystyä pakenemaan tästä tilanteesta enää millään.” Harry nyökkäsi vahvasti, vaikka epäili toisen sitä hupun alta näkevän. Malfoy jatkoi: ”Jos kerron sinulle kaiken, sinun on luvattava pitää naamasi kiinni, et saa kertoa _kenellekään_ yhtään mitään. Voitko luvata sen minulle?”  
  
Malfoy nosti päätään niin, että näki Harryn juuri ja juuri huppunsa reunan alta. Harry tuijotti Malfoyta suoraan silmiin ja oli näkevinään niissä aitoa pelkoa ja ehkä jotain muutakin, mutta hän ei ollut varma mitä. Ja tärisivätkö Malfoyn kädet? Harry ei voinut muuta kuin nyökätä mykkänä toiselle. Tämä kaikki oli hänelle liikaa. Mihin soppaan hän olikaan taas mennyt lusikkansa työntämään?  
  
Malfoy sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Harry pani merkille, kuinka toinen puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän näytti hetken aikaa siltä, kuin kokisi jotain suuriakin kipuja, kunnes hetki oli ohi, puristus nyrkeissä herpaantui ja silmät avautuivat jälleen. Harry odotti kärsivällisesti, että Malfoy aloittaisi kertomaan tarinaansa.  
  
*  
  
”Milloin näimme toisemme viimeksi? Silloin Tylypahkassa varmaan...” Draco aloitti. Harry nyökkäsi, hän muisti nähneensä Malfoyn viimeksi taistelemassa Voldemortin puolella suuressa taistelussa Tylypahkassa jokunen vuosi takaperin. Siitä lähtien Malfoy oli viettänyt hiljaiseloa, häviö kai painoi egon päälle.  
  
”No, aika paljon on tapahtunut sen jälkeen, niin heille jotka olivat sinun puolellasi, kuin meille jotka emme olleet”, Malfoy jatkoi.  
  
”Saimme monia kuolonsyöjiä kiinni. Monet toki myös antautuivat suosiolla, kun ei ollut enää Voldemortia suojelemassa heitä”, Harry vastasi. Draco tärähti pienesti Voldemortin nimen kohdalla, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Harry jatkoi: ”Sinun isäsikin on Azkabanissa, mutta onnistuit näköjään pakenemaan äitisi kanssa.”  
  
Silloin Draco näytti ensimmäistä kertaa heidän kohtaamisensa jälkeen aidosti surulliselta. Hänen silmiinsä muodostui sumea kalvo ja hän mutristi suutaan suppuun taistellakseen kai kyyneliä vastaan.  
  
”Olet väärässä”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja mytisteli viitan hihansuita sormissaan. ”Emme me ehtineet pakoon, he olivat liian nopeita, liian ovelia... Liian vihaisia.”  
  
Harryn mielenkiinto nousi juuri monta pykälää korkeammalle ja hänen oli vaikea pysyä aloillaan tuolissaan. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli hoputtaa toista jatkamaan, mutta aihe tuntui olevan Dracolle vaikea, joten Harry odotti sanomatta mitään.  
  
”Äitini pelasti sinut, pelasti henkesi, antoi sinun jäädä eloon. Olet elossa, ja se kaikki on äitini ansiota.”  
  
Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli väittää vastaan, että ei nyt aivan kaikki kuitenkaan ollut Narcissan ansiota, että mukana oli erittäin monta muutakin tekijää sekä suuri annos silkkaa hyvää tuuria, mutta hän antoi asian olla. Ehkä he voisivat väitellä siitä joku toinen kerta toisenlaisissa merkeissä. Mutta se oli kyllä totta, että Harry oli ikuisesti kiitollinen siitä, ettei Narcissa ollut paljastanut häntä Voldemortille, kun Voldemort oli luullut Harryn olevan kuollut.  
  
”Kerro minulle, mitä teille oikein tapahtui sen taistelun jälkeen”, Harry pyysi.  
  
Draco mietti hetken, ennen kuin vastasi: ”Voitettuanne, te jäitte linnaan juhlimaan tai mitä lie tekemään. Pimeyden velhon kukistuttua kaikki kuolonsyöjät luonnollisesti pakenivat, toiset mahdollisimman kauas piiloihinsa, ettei heitä löydettäisi ja pantaisi maksamaan teoistaan. Toiset taas perääntyivät suunnittelemaan kostoa. Me lähdimme perheeni kanssa välittömästi, kun olimme löytäneet toisemme. Suoraan sanottuna emme olleet kiinnostuneita siitä, että olimmeko voittaneet vai hävinneet sodan, halusimme vain päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti sieltä pois.”  
  
”Tyypillistä Malfoyta paeta paikalta heti kun tulee vähänkään tukalammat oltavat”, Harry huomautti, mutta pyysi sitten anteeksi katuen tahdittomuuttaan nähtyään Dracon loukkaantuneen ilmeen.  
  
Draco kuitenkin jatkoi: ”Ilmiinnyimme kartanollemme tarkoituksena jatkaa sieltä jonnekin turvallisempaan paikkaan. Ajattelimme, että ehtisimme ajoissa pakata tärkeimmät tavaramme ja häipyä jälkiä jättämättä, mutta he saivat meidät kiinni.”  
  
”Ketkä saivat teidät kiinni? Kuolonsyöjätkö?” Harry kysyi ja Dracon nyökättyä hän jatkoi: ”Mutta tehän olitte samalla puolella, nyt en käsitä...”  
  
”Etkö tajua?” Draco korotti ääntään. ”Äitini pelasti sinut! Hän valehteli pimeyden lordille ja sen takia sinä olet siinä, mutta lordia ei enää ole. He saivat tietää. En tiedä miten, mutta he saivat tietoonsa, että olimme pettäneet heidät kaikki mitä pahimmalla tavalla. Yritimme pakoon, mutta vihasta tulistuneita kuolonsyöjiä sikisi kartanoomme joka suunnasta.”  
  
”Anteeksi, että keskeytän, mutta saanen huomauttaa, että Voldemorthan majaili teidän nurkissanne ne viimeiset vuodet, joten totta kai kartanonne oli ensimmäinen paikka, jonne kuolonsyöjät ryntäsivät Voldemortin kuoltua. Olisiko kannattanut vain jättää ne sukukalleudet sinne kaappeihin ja paeta jonnekin mistä teitä ei olisi löydetty niin helposti?” Harry muistutti.  
  
Draco mulkaisi Harrya. ”Hyvähän se on jälkeenpäin huudella. Ja mistä sitä tietää, ehkä olisimmekin päässeet sieltä pakoon, ellei joukko idiootteja auroreja olisi juuri silloin pöllähtänyt paikalle. Niin juuri, se aiheutti vielä enemmän sekasortoa. Isäni taistellessa auroreja vastaan, oli eräs kuolonsyöjä muita viisaampi ja viekkaampi. Hän kaappasi minut ja äitini vangikseen ja vei meidät muiden huomaamatta pois kartanosta, jonnekin missä en ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt. Myöhemmin seuraamme liittyi muitakin kuolonsyöjiä. Isää he eivät koskaan sinne tuoneet. Luulin ensin, että hän oli kuollut.”  
  
”Aurorit saivat isäsi kiinni tuona yönä kartanossanne, he veivät hänet suoraan Azkabaniin,” Harry vastasi.  
  
”Niin minä myöhemmin sain kuulla,” Draco sanoi ja hiljeni. Hetkeen ei tumman hupun alta kuulunut sanaakaan, eikä Harry oikein tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen odottaa vai jatkaa tenttaamistaan. Häntä kävi vähän sääliksi se, että Malfoyt olivat joutuneet kärsimään hänen takiaan. Mutta vain sen takia hän sääli heitä, koska hän oli kiitollisuuden velassa Narcissalle, Harry ajatteli, ei mistään muusta syystä. Hän nosti katseensa kohti Dracoa ja mietti, kuinka paljon tämä mies oli joutunut kärsimään valitessaan kuolonsyöjien puolen. Jos Harry olisi silloin yksitoistavuotiaana hyväksynyt Dracon kaverikseen, olisiko hän saanut vedettyä toisen hyvien puolelle? Ei varmaan.  
  
”Entä sitten? Mikä se paikka oli, johon teidät vietiin ja mitä siellä tapahtui?” Harry uskaltautui rikkomaan hiljaisuuden. Draco tuntui heräävän omista ajatuksistaan, hän kohottautui istumaan paremmin sohvalla ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Meidät lukittiin johonkin kellariin, äitini ja minä. Meitä kidutettiin vuorotellen, he keksivät ties mitä kamaluuksia... En haluaisi puhua niistä. Aika kului siellä hitaasti. En osaa sanoa, kuinka kauan jouduimme siellä kärsimään. Eräänä päivänä joukko kuolonsyöjiä raahasivat minut ulos kellarista, toinen joukko jäi äitini luo. Minut vietiin johonkin hämärään huoneeseen ja istutettiin tuoliin ja kiinnitettiin siihen niin, etten päässyt karkuun. Kuulin, kuinka he puhuivat toisilleen, puhuivat jostain uudesta loitsusta tai kirouksesta, jonka joku oli opetellut. He halusivat testata sitä, ja kuka olisikaan ollut parempi eläinkokeisiin kuin minä?”  
  
Jos tilanne olisi ollut mikä tahansa muu, olisi Harry kertonut vitsin tai pari eläinkokeissa käytettävästä pienestä hilleripojasta, mutta se ei todellakaan ollut nyt soveliasta. Hän antoi Dracon jatkaa tarinaansa.  
  
”Se oli kauheaa! He eivät kai muistaneet, kuinka loitsun kuului mennä. En ymmärtänyt, mikä sen alkuperäinen tarkoitus oli, mutta sen tiedän, että se meni pieleen. Yksi heistä osoitti minua sauvallaan ja huusi jotain, mistä en saanut kunnolla selvää. Näin hetken ajan kirkkaita valoja ja tunsin kipua joka paikassa, sitten menetin tajuni. Seuraavan kerran kun heräsin, makasin huoneen lattialla, tuntui kuin kehoni olisi ollut liekeissä. En erottanut kunnolla näkemääni, kuulin kiivaan keskustelun pätkiä sieltä täältä. Joku tivasi, että ei sen noin olisi kuulunut mennä, että eihän tuossa tapahtunut yhtään mitään!”  
  
”Mikä kirous se sitten oli?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Draco vastasi. ”He kai luulivat, ettei mitään tapahtunut, ettei kirous onnistunut. Muut olivat vihaisia ja pettyneitä sille, joka oli koettanut kirousta minuun. He heittivät minut takaisin kellariin, jossa menetin uudelleen tajuntani. Herättyäni, olin yksin.”  
  
Draco näytti vapisevalta pieneltä olennolta viitan alla. Harry oli huomaavinaan kyyneleitä hänen silmäkulmissaan, ennen kuin kalpea käsi veti huppua niin, että kasvot jäivät piiloon sen alle. ”En tiedä, mitä he olivat tehneet äidilleni. En tiedä, onko hän elossa, pääsikö hän sieltä karkuun, vai kidutettiinko hänet hengiltä”, Draco kuiskasi hupun alta.  
  
Harrylla oli tässä kaikessa paljon sulateltavaa. Häntä hengästytti pelkkä kuunteleminen. ”Jos minä keittäisin nyt teetä,” Harry ehdotti, kun Draco ei enää jatkanut kertomustaan. Draco vain tyytyi nyökkäämään, tai niin Harry oletti hupun liikkeestä.  
  
Harry pakeni keittiöön ja jätti vieraansa yksin olohuoneeseen. Hän nojasi tiskipöytään ja mietti kuulemaansa. Harry tiesi olevansa kömpelö tällaisissa tilanteissa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, millä tavalla lohduttaa toista. Hän ei ollut varautunut tällaiseen ollenkaan. Hän oli varautunut siihen, että ryntäisi Malfoyn asuntoon sauva ojossa, hän oli varautunut taistelemaan pahaa vastaan, toimimaan kuten aurori. Sen sijaan hän piiloili omassa keittiössään tietämättä, mitä seuraavaksi tekisi.  
  
Harry huokaisi, otti kaapista kaksi kuppia ja valmisti teetä. Kun tee oli valmista, hän käveli kuppien kanssa takaisin olohuoneeseen, jossa Draco istui edelleen samassa paikassa liikkumatta. Harry istui toisen viereen sohvalle ja tarjosi toisen teekupeistaan Dracolle, joka otti sen vastaan.  
  
Yhtäkkiä Draco tärähti kuin iskun saaneena. Harrykin säikähti ja oli lähellä kaataa teensä.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Harry kysyi hätääntyneenä.  
  
Draco puristi teekuppia käsissään. ”Ei mitään, kaikki on hyvin.”  
  
Harry ei ollut vakuuttunut, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa enempää, kun Draco kysyi häneltä hiljaa: ”Oletko kuullut hänestä mitään? Äidistäni siis, onko hän elossa?"  
  
Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli halata, mutta sen sijaan hän nosti toisen kätensä varovasti Dracon olkapäälle. ”En ole kuullut mitään, olen pahoillani.” Draco niiskautti nenäänsä ja hänen hartiansa lysähtivät näkymättömän painon alla. Harry olisi halunnut osata lohduttaa häntä.  
  
”Jos tämä yhtään auttaa, niin en ole tutkinut kuolonsyöjien olinpaikkoja kovinkaan tarkkaan, se ei kuulu minun tehtäviini aurorina – olenhan sitä paitsi vasta auroriopiskelija, joten minulle ei luovuteta läheskään kaikkia tietoja, vain niitä mitä tarvitsen tehtävissäni. Joten mistä sitä tietää, ehkä hän on elossa ja piilossa jossain.”  
  
Draco vain hymähti, mutta Harry kuvitteli, että hänen kommenttinsa olisi auttanut edes pikkiriikkisen.  
  
”Et ole kuitenkaan vielä kertonut minulle sitä mitä alun perin kysyin”, Harry huomautti yrittäen kuulostaa ystävälliseltä. ”Miten päädyit naapurikseni ja mitä olet tehnyt täällä kaiken tämän ajan?” Harry tajusi, että piti edelleen kättään toisen olkapäällä ja oli näköjään alkanut jopa huomaamattaan kömpelösti _silittämään_ sillä toista. Hän veti äkkiä kätensä takaisin. Draco ei näyttänyt pahemmin välittävän siitä, tai ainakaan hän ei kommentoinut sitä millään tavalla.  
  
”Minä pakenin. Haluaisin kertoa sinulle sankaritarinan siitä, kuinka taistelin itseni vapaaksi, mutta valitettavasti totuus on tylsääkin tylsempi”, Draco sanoi, ja Harry onnekseen oli kuulevinaan pientä huvittuneisuutta toisen äänestä. ”Se kävi niinkin yksinkertaisesti, että kerran kun yksi kuolonsyöjä toi minulle ruokaa, hän epähuomiossa piti sauvaansa viittansa taskussa niin, että kun hän kumartui asettamaan lautasta maahan, sain napattua sauvan hänen taskustaan. Sen jälkeen pako olikin helppoa, kukaan ei nimittäin viitsinyt pitää siellä vahtia, kun kukaan ei olettanut, että saisin käsiini taikasauvaa”, Draco kertoi ja hörppäsi teetään. Harry hymyili kuolonsyöjien typeryydelle.  
  
Sitten Draco jatkoi: ”Sain selville, missä minua oli pidetty vankina. Kyseessä oli pieni maalaistalo jossain pienen kylän lähettyvillä. Piilouduin ensiksi kylään, jossa sain kerättyä hieman voimiani, jotta pystyin ilmiintymään mahdollisimman kauas. Pysyin muutaman päivän liikkeellä, vaihdoin jatkuvasti paikkaa, etten vain paljastuisi. Tiesin, että otin suuren riskin, kun tulin Lontooseen, mutta en halunnut muuttaa minnekään muualle. Viistokuja kun on ihan tuossa nurkan takana ja se sentään on jo valmiiksi tuttu paikka. Minua kuitenkin edelleen etsitään kuolonsyöjänä, jonka kuuluisi olla muiden kanssa Azkabanissa. Toisaalta ajattelin, että kun täällä on niin paljon ihmisiä, niin hukkuisin helpommin sekaan, eikä minua löydettäisi niin helposti. Sen lisäksi olisin turvassa, sillä jos muita kuolonsyöjiä ilmaantuisi näille seuduille, varmasti joku noita tai velho tunnistaisi heidät ja kutsuisivat aurorit paikalle.”  
  
”Ja jotta olisit täysin turvassa, tulit vielä varmuuden vuoksi asumaan minun viereeni?” Harry virnuili.  
  
Draco tuhahti: ”Älä viitsi. En tiennyt, että asut täällä. Sain selville sen vasta silloin kun tapasimme rappukäytävässä. Tuo asunto vain sattui olemaan vapaana juuri silloin. Se oli myös hyvällä paikalla, kaikki tarvittava on tässä lähellä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry vastasi. ”Mutta mitä olet tehnyt täällä koko tämän ajan?”  
  
”No taistellut sitä kirousta vastaan, tietenkin. Olen yrittänyt selvittää, mikä se oikein on ja miten pääsen siitä eroon. Se vaikeuttaa normaalia elämääni nimittäin aika paljon”, Draco tokaisi.  
  
”Mitä se kirous sitten tekee?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Se... sattuu”, Draco vastasi. ”Tunnen, kuinka se heikentää minua koko ajan. Ja saan välillä sellaisia – kohtauksia – jolloin joka paikkaan vaan sattuu todella paljon. En pysty kontrolloimaan itseäni yhtään, koko maailma ympäriltäni vain sumentuu ja katoaa. Joskus se on vain ihan pientä, kuin joku tökkisi minua jollain terävällä. Joskus taas hohtava kipu valtaa päästä varpaisiin ja tuntuu, kuin kirous saisi heittelemään kehoani ympäri huonetta. En tiedä... Menetän usein tajuntani. Kun herään, saatan maata rikkinäisen kirjahyllyn palasissa. En muista, kuinka olen siihen joutunut.”  
  
”Se selittää sen kamalan ryskeen, jota olen saanut kuunnella seinän tältä puolelta. Ja tuo pieni tökkivä kipu, sekö se sai sinut äsken tärähtämään, kun tarjosin sinulle teetä?”  
  
”Niin... Se ei ollut paha, mutta yleensä nämä pienet jutut ennustavat sitä, että tuloillaan on isompi kohtaus.”  
  
”Miksi et ole pyytänyt apua keltään viisaammalta?” Harry kysyi. ”Jos et ole itse saanut selvitettyä tätä, niin olisit nyt hyvänen aika pyytänyt jotakuta auttamaan. Tai yksinkertaisesti mennyt käymään Pyhässä Mungossa noiden kohtauksiesi takia!”  
  
”Ei!” Draco huudahti. ”Ei missään nimessä. Sanoinhan jo, ettei kukaan saa tietää. Ajattele nyt, jos menisin näyttäytymään julkiselle paikalle ja kaikki näkisivät minut siellä. Ne kuolonsyöjät, jotka liikkuvat vielä vapaalla jalalla, olisivat heti perässäni. Sen lisäksi joutuisin juoksemaan karkuun auroreja, jotka olisivat valmiita passittamaan minut vankilaan isäni seuraksi.”  
  
”Hyvä on, ymmärrän”, Harry vastasi.  
  
Yhtäkkiä Draco haukkoi henkeään. Harry pomppasi huolestuneena ylös. ”Mikä on? Voinko auttaa jotenkin?”  
  
Draco sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. ”Minun on nyt aika lähteä”, hän sanoi, nousi sohvalta ja lähti kävelemään kohti eteistä. ”Toivottavasti utelias mielesi on nyt tyydytetty.”  
  
”Olen tyydytetty, edes hetkeksi aikaa”, Harry vastasi ja seurasi vierastaan. ”Oletko nyt ihan varmasti kunnossa? Pärjääthän yksin? Voin kyllä auttaa -”  
  
”No niin, rauhoitu jo, Potter. Se, että avauduin sinulle, ei tarkoita, että olisimme heti sydänystävät”, Draco sanoi huvittuneesti, mutta kuulosti paljon heikommalta kuin hetki sitten. Hän oli jo avaamassa ulko-ovea, kun Harry avasi suunsa:   
  
”Voisin todella auttaa sinua, tiedäthän, sen kirouksesi kanssa. Ehkä minusta olisi sen etsimisessä hyötyä.”  
  
Draco kääntyi katsomaan toista. ”Ehkä,” hän vastasi, ennen kuin astui ulos ja sulki oven perässään.  
  
Illalla Harry makasi hiljaa sängyssään ja kuunteli, kun viereisessä asunnossa mies valitti kipujaan. Hän puristi tyynyn kulmaa nyrkkiinsä ja päätti, että hän auttaisi toista keinolla millä hyvänsä ja lopettaisi tuon kamaluuden. Draco Malfoy ansaitsi paljon parempaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Seuraavat viikot kuluivat Harryn osalta hyvin kiireisissä merkeissä. Auroriopiskelujensa lomassa hän käytti kaiken vapaa-aikansa tiedon etsimiseen. Hän etsi kaikkialta, mutta ei löytänyt mitään, mikä voisi auttaa Dracoa. Hän kävi läpi kirjaston lähes kaikki kirjat, jotka millään tavalla sivuuttivat pimeitä taikoja. Hän jopa koetti etsiä mahdollisia vastauksia taikaministeriöstä, tosin auroriopiskelijalla oli hyvin rajoitettu pääsy ministeriön salaisiin tietoihin, eikä sieltäkään sen takia löytynyt juuri mitään. 

Turhautuneena Harry oli jopa pyörinyt ympäri Viistokujaa, kuvitellen löytävänsä sieltä jotain. Sitten erään hämärän sivutien kohdalla hän oli kuitenkin tajunnut seikkailevansa aivan väärällä kadulla. Niinpä hän poikkesi sivutien kautta Iskunkiertokujalle, mutta sekään paikka ei ollut auttanut häntä yhtään sen enempää. Hän oli pyörinyt muutaman putiikin edessä ja kurkistellut sisään, mutta ei ollut viitsinyt piipahtaa missään sisällä kysyäkseen ihan vain ohimennen myyjiltä, että sattuisitteko kenties tietämään jotain sellaisesta erittäin pimeästä – ja mahdollisesti kielletystä – kirouksesta. Niin, ei se vain oikein ollut käynyt päinsä.

Nyt Harry istui kermakaljatuoppinsa kanssa Vuotavassa noidankattilassa ja tuijotti tuopin sisältöä ja sen kuohuvaa pintaa. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka voisi auttaa Dracoa. Draco oli näiden viikkojen aikana käyttäytynyt yhä vain kummallisemmin. Hän näytti luopuneen lähes kokonaan tyypillisestä malfoymaisuudestaan ja alkanut käyttäytyä Harryn silmissä päivä päivältä miellyttävämmin. Draco ei kai kirouksen takia jaksanut enää pitää yllä ilkeää ja itsekästä asennetta, vaan käyttäytyi kuin ihmisten kuului ja - niin ihmeellistä kuin se Harryn mielestä olikin – oli toisinaan jopa kiltti ja mukava. Jos Harry olisi ajatellut näin Tylypahkan aikoina, olisi hän saman tien kävellyt sairaalasiipeen tutkituttamaan päänsä.

Sen sijaan Harry sai huomata olevansa jopa hieman kiintynyt tuohon mieheen, jota aiemmin oli niin kiivaasti inhonnut. Harry oli toki aina pitänyt Malfoyta kohtalaisen komeana ilmestyksenä, joka oli iloa silmille, mutta sellainen kusipään asenne mikä Malfoylla oli aina ollut, oli saanut Harryn kieltämään itseltään kouluaikaisen pienen ihastumisen tuohon luihuiseen. Nyt kun Malfoy ei enää käyttäytynyt yhtä ilkeästi kuin ennen, oli syvällä Harryn mielen pohjukoissa alkanut taas heräillä pieni pilkahdus jotain tunnetta, mutta Harry ei osannut analysoida tarkemmin, että mitä se oikein mahtoi tarkoittaa. 

Se saattoi olla vain muisto kouluaikojen teini-ihastuksesta, joka vain nosti pitkästä aikaa päätään. Toisaalta Harry piti todennäköisempänä sitä, että hän vain koki jonkinlaista hellyyttä Dracoa kohtaan nyt kun toisella sattui menemään elämässään huonosti ja Harry oli lupautunut häntä auttamaan. Tai ehkä hän halusi auttaa juuri siitä syystä, että välitti jollain tasolla siitä miehestä...?

”Hei, Harry, herätys!”

Harry hätkähti ajatuksistaan ja näki Ronin, joka seisoi hänen edessään tuoppi kädessä. Ron istuutui pöydän ääreen Harrya vastapäätä.

”Ron, hei!” Harry vastasi. ”Pitkästä aikaa. Miten Hermionen kanssa on sujunut? Entä lapsi?”

Ron irvisti ja hörppäsi juomaansa. ”Lapsi voi kyllä hyvin, raskaus etenee juuri niin kuin pitääkin. Ongelma ei ole siinä.” Hän katsoi Harrya suoraan silmiin. ”Tiedätkö sen, miten naisia kuvataan, kun he odottavat lasta? On niitä positiivisia juttuja ja sitten on niitä negatiivisia, kuten että naisten mielialat heittelevät tai että heillä on mitä ihmeellisempiä mielihaluja. No, en ole huomannut Hermionessa muuta kuin näitä negatiivisia asioita. Tulin tänne hetkeksi pakoon.”

”Olen aina luullut, että ne ovat vain jotain yleistyksiä, että eivät naiset oikeasti ole sellaisia - ”

”Hulluja”, Ron täydensi. ”Niin, eivät varmaan kaikki, mutta Hermione on kuin toiselta planeetalta. Mutta entä sinä?” hän kysyi Harrylta.

”Ai millainen minä olen kun odotan lasta? Odotas kun mietin...” 

”Äh, älä ole typerä”, Ron sanoi. ”Tarkoitin, että miten sinulla on mennyt. Sinusta ei ole kuulunut hetkeen mitään. Kiireitä opiskelujen kanssa?” 

”Pikemminkin kiireitä aivan muiden asioiden kanssa.” Harry vastasi. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen tarkistaakseen, ettei kukaan ulkopuolinen kuunnellut heitä, ja kertoi Ronille mitä viimeisten viikkojen aikana oli tapahtunut.

Harryn saatua kertomuksen päätökseen, Ron vain tuijotti häntä hetken. 

”En voi uskoa, että suostuit auttamaan sitä tyyppiä”, Ron ilmoitti. 

”En voinut jättää häntä pulaankaan. Hän on todella huonossa kunnossa, eikä selviä yksin. Eikä hän voi mennä Pyhään Mungoon”, Harry sanoi Ronin näyttäessä siltä, että aikoisi juuri huomauttaa asiasta. ”Häntä jahdataan, niin kuolonsyöjät kuin ministeriökin. En vain enää tiedä, mitä tekisin. En osaa auttaa häntä, ja hänen tilansa vain pahenee päivä päivältä.”

Ron vilkaisi baaritiskille päin ja sanoi: ”Miksi et antaisi tuota tehtävää Pansy Parkinsonin hoidettavaksi? Hän on kuitenkin paljon läheisempi Malfoylle ja auttaisi varmaan häntä paljon mieluummin, eikä sinun tarvitsisi joutua kestämään sitä niljaketta.” Harry ei kehdannut sanoa, että auttoi toista kyllä mielellään. Hän oli jopa vaatinut saada auttaa Dracoa.

”En oikein tiedä... Toisaalta, ehkä Pansy saattaisi tietää jotain, mitä minä en”, Harry vastasi. ”Mutta en tee mitään hätiköityjä päätöksiä. Kysyn ensin Dracolta.”

”Dracolta? Kuinka läheisiä te nykyään olette, kun kutsut häntä etunimellä? Sitä paitsi miksi hän ei haluaisi apua ystävältään – tai miksi hän Pansya sitten ikinä kutsuukaan?” 

Harry jätti tarkoituksella vastaamatta ensimmäiseen kysymykseen. ”Siinäpä se. Luulisi, että jos hän olisi halunnut apua Pansylta, hän olisi jo sitä pyytänyt. Tai ehkä hän pyysi, mutta Pansy ei suostunut auttamaan. En tiedä, mutta lupasin, etten puhu tästä asiasta kenellekään, joten en viitsi sekoittaa ketään muuta tähän ilman Dra – tarkoitan, ilman Malfoyn lupaa.”

Ron hörppäsi loput juomansa ja nousi ylös tuolistaan. ”Hyvä on, mutta lupaa minulle, ettet sotke itseäsi mukaan mihinkään liian vaaralliseen. Pidä meidät ajan tasalla, tämä koko juttu alkaa käydä yhä mielenkiintoisemmaksi. Nyt minun on kuitenkin mentävä, lupasin juoda vain yhden ja palata takaisin kotiin.”

*

Harryn palatessa myöhemmin kotiinsa, hän kohtasi rappukäytävässä merkillisen mutta tavallaan aika tutun näyn. Siellä Draco taas seisoskeli, mutta tällä kertaa ei oman asuntonsa edessä, vaan nojaten otsa vasten Harryn ovea. Harry oli kuulevinaan Dracon mutisevan jotain.

”Jutteleeko se ovi sinulle takaisin?” Harry kysyi saavuttuaan aivan Dracon viereen.

Draco näytti säikähtäneen kysymystä. Hän ei ollut varautunut toisen ilmestyvän siihen näin yhtäkkiä. ”Ajattelin, että olisit ollut kotona.”

”No, olen minä nyt.” Harry vastasi. ”Oliko sinulla minulle jotain asiaa, vai ainoastaan tälle ovelle?”

”Äh, älä viitsi”, Malfoy tiuskaisi, mutta sitten hänen olemuksensa muuttui täysin. ”Olisin tullut kylään...”

Harry ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. ”Tule ihmeessä kylään. Siirryhän niin pääsen avaamaan oven. Aika myöhäisen ajan olet kyllä valinnut kyläilemiselle.”

”En siedä olla tuolla enää sekuntiakaan”, Draco vastasi nyökäten oman asuntonsa suuntaan. Hän lähti siirtymään oven edestä, mutta ottikin harha-askeleen ja oli kaatua maahan, ellei Harry olisi ottanut toista vastaan.

”Olet huonommassa kunnossa kuin viime kerralla”, Harry totesi, avasi toisella kädellä oven ja toisella piteli yhä Dracoa pystyssä. Hän otti paremman otteen Dracosta ja lähti taluttamaan häntä sisään.

”Ei tämä tästä enää paremmaksikaan voi muuttua, ellet ole keksinyt mitään mikä auttaisi.”

Harryn asuntoon oli pitkin poikin paikkoja ripoteltu kirjoja, sanomalehtiä, vanhoja pergamenttikääröjä ja ties mitä muita, mistä Harry oli koettanut etsiä tietoa. Niitä lojui pöydillä ja lattioilla, joihinkin oli raapustettu muistiinpanoja, joista osa oli sotkettu yli jälkeenpäin. Harryn kuljettaessa Dracoa olohuoneen sohvalle, hän ei huomannut lattialle unohtunutta teekuppia, vaan potkaisi sen vahingossa kumoon ja kylmä tee valui erään vanhan aukinaisena lattialla lojuneen kirjan sivuille. Tuskastuneena Harry vain puristi otettaan Dracon ympärillä tiukemmin ja auttoi toisen sohvan reunalle, jonka jälkeen hän syöksyi pelastamaan kirjaa. Hän nosti tyhjän kupin pois tieltä ja pyyhki kirjaa viittansa hihalla.

”Tiesitkö, että olet velho, Potter?” Draco kysyi laiskasti.

”Ai että tiedänkö?” Harry puhisi lattialta. Kirja oli vielä kaiken lisäksi kirjaston eikä hänen!

”Ajattelin vain, kun nuo jästivaistosi näyttivät taas ottaneen sinusta vallan.” Harryn kääntyessä tuijottamaan Dracoa samalla sekä vihaisesti että ymmällään, Draco jatkoi: ”Sinulla on taikasauva, jolla voit puhdistaa sen kirjan.”

Ai niin joo, Harry tajusi ja mietti, millaisena idioottina Draco mahtoikaan häntä taas pitää. Hän veti sauvan taskustaan ja hieman nolona heilautti sitä kirjan yllä. Kaikki jäljet teestä kaikkosivat välittömästi. 

”Tarvitset tänne kotitontun,” Draco tuumi ja asettui makaamaan mukavasti pehmeälle sohvalle.

”Olisiko sinusta minulle kotitontuksi? Saisit siivota täällä päivisin ja kun tulen illalla kotiin, minua odottaisi täällä lämmin ateria valmiiksi katettuna,” Harry sanoi.

Draco hymähti. ”Kuulostaa enemmän siltä kuin haluaisit minusta vaimon. Olen pahoillani, mutta en taida olla – miksi sitä nyt kutsutaankaan – vaimomatskua.” Harry tunsi pientä kuumotusta korvillaan ja toivoi, etteivät ne olleet ihan punaiset.

”Ei sinusta vaimoa saisi tekemälläkään, ainakaan hyvää sellaista. Mutta olen kyllä miettinyt sitä, että voisin ehkä alkaa majoittaa sinua luonani.” 

Sekä Harryn että Dracon kasvoille muodostui identtinen hämmästynyt ilme. Dracolla siksi, että hän ei ollut osannut odottaa mitään vastaavaa. Harrylla samasta syystä, sillä hän ei todellakaan ollut aiemmin ajatellut mitään sellaista, sanat olivat vain tipahdelleet hänen suustaan ennen kuin hän oli edes tajunnut sitä. Ajatus ei tietenkään ollut missään nimessä epämiellyttävä. Draco Malfoy ei ehkä ollut maailman paras vaihtoehto kämppäkaveriksi, mutta samalla Harryn olisi paljon helpompi pitää toista silmällä, huolehtia ja auttaa häntä tämän ongelmallisen kirouksen kanssa.

Dracon pysyttyä vaiti, Harry jatkoi: ”Tarkoitan siis sitä, että ehkä sinun olisi parempi täällä minun seurassani kuin yksin tuolla. Olet kuitenkin jo niin heikossa kunnossa, että tuskin kohta saat enää pidettyä huolta asunnostasi. Täällä sinun olisi helpompi olla, ja minähän lupasin auttaa. Ehkä saisimme yhdessä ratkaistua tämän kirouksen.”

Harry oli jo varma, että Malfoy nousisi sohvalta ja raahautuisi eteiseen ja poistuisi välittömästi Harryn seurasta. Häntä hävetti, ettei ollut saanut pidettyä suutaan kurissa. Tai ehkä Draco luulisi Harryn vain vitsailleen asialla.

”Mutta kotitontuksi en sitten ryhdy”, Draco vastasi viimein.

”Tarkoitatko, että olisit valmis muuttamaan luokseni?” Harry varmisti.

”Älä sano sitä noin, kuulostaa kuin olisin sittenkin suostunut vaimoksesi. Voin jäädä, kunnes keksimme, miten purkaa kirous, mutta emme sitten leiki mitään onnellista perhettä.”

Harry nauroi. ”Sen lupaan.”


	7. Chapter 7

”Potter, käske pulusi olla hiljaa, se metelöi taas koko yön.”

”Kyllä se siitä rauhoittuu, Aura ei vain ole oppinut tuntemaan sinua vielä kunnolla. Anna sille aikaa.”

Draco oli pyytänyt saada nukkua sohvalla, vaikka Harry oli tarjonnut hänelle omaa sänkyään. Hän oli vain kieltäytynyt ja sanonut sohvan olevan juuri sopivan pehmeä, eikä hän periaatteen vuoksi suostunut nukkumaan Harry Potterin sängyssä, että joku raja hänelläkin oli.

Draco siis nukkui yönsä olohuoneessa, ja samaisessa huoneessa asui myös Harryn lehtopöllö Aura. Harry piti olohuoneen pienellä pöydällä Auran häkkiä, jossa lintu mielellään istui aina silloin kun se sattui olemaan kotona. Pöllö ei ollut tottunut vieraisiin ihmisiin, varsinkaan sellaisiin, jotka majoittuivat Harryn luo pitemmäksikin aikaa, sillä Harryn luona harvoin kävi ketään kylässä. He olivat suurimmaksi osaksi kahdestaan.

Malfoyn muuttaessa sohvalle, Aura ei oikein tiennyt, kuinka siihen olisi pitänyt suhtautua. Uskollisena lemmikkinä se oli ilmeisesti päättänyt suojella omistajaansa vierailta miehiltä ja siitä lähtien alkanut pitää Dracoa silmällä. Öisin, kun Harry siirtyi makuuhuoneeseensa nukkumaan, Aura tarkkaili tiiviisti Dracoa ja ilmoitti äänekkäästi Dracon jokaisesta liikkeestä, jonka havaitsi epäilyttäväksi. Eräänä yönä Harry oli herännyt meteliin ja rientänyt olohuoneeseen löytääkseen sieltä Dracon, joka vääntyili tuskissaan lattialla sekä Auran, joka lensi ympyrää Dracon yläpuolella huhuillen äänekkäästi. He saivat nukkua rauhallisesti koko yön vain silloin, kun pöllö oli ulkona saalistamassa. 

”Aikani on jo muutenkin käymässä vähiin, ja sitten pitäisi vielä odottaa jonkun hemmetin pulun hyväksyntää. Käske sen pysymään erossa minusta tai muutan takaisin kotiin.”

”No, ehkä voisin siirtää sen häkin makuuhuoneen puolelle, jos se auttaisi”, Harry vastasi ja vilkaisi häkissä nukkuvaa lemmikkiään. Hän ei halunnut Dracon lähtevän, kun kerran oli saanut hänet majoittumaan luokseen. Se olikin käynyt yllättävän helposti. Dracoa ei ollut tarvinnut paljoa suostutella – mies oli ymmärtänyt itsekin, ettei pärjäisi enää pitkään ilman apua, vaikka hän ei sitä koskaan Harrylle ääneen myöntäisikään. Draco ei ollut tuonut kuin muutaman välttämättömän tavaran mukanaan, loput hänen omaisuudestaan jäi edelliseen asuntoon, mistä niitä tarpeen vaatiessa oli helppo hakea.

Draco vain tuhahti ja paneutui takaisin kirjansa pariin. Hetken päästä hän kuitenkin pamautti kirjan kiinni.

”Ei tässäkään eepoksessa ollut mitään hyödyllistä. Pitäisi varmaan itse käydä kirjastossa etsimässä parempaa materiaalia, kun sinä tuot vain näitä, missä kerrotaan vain jotain pimeyden voimien perustemppuja. Ei tällaisista kirjoista voi löytyä mitään vastauksia.”

Harry mulkaisi Dracoa, mutta ilkeä kommentti jäi kiinni hänen kurkkuunsa, kun hän katseli toisen kuihtunutta olemusta. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli tokaista, että mene sitten itse etsimään parempia kirjoja, mutta hän tiesi, ettei Draco varmasti jaksaisi kirjastoon asti. Hän hädin tuskin jaksoi enää edes nousta ylös sohvalta. Harry ymmärsi, että Draco oli varmasti kovin turhautunut joutuessaan olemaan kaikki päivät neljän seinän sisällä, mutta hän ei juuri nyt jaksanut kuunnella yhtään toisen kiukkuilua.

”Tekisi niin mieli päästä taas ihmisten ilmoille. Antaisin mitä vain, että voisin istua Vuotavassa noidankattilassa juomassa tuliviskiä”, Draco huokaisi.

”Minä kävin siellä vähän aikaa sitten tapaamassa Ronia. Hän saa pian lapsen, ja minä lupauduin kummiksi”, Harry kertoi yhtäkkiä. Se vain tuli hänen mieleensä Vuotavasta noidankattilasta ja hän halusi kertoa siitä Dracolle. Osittain siksi, että toinen saisi muuta ajateltavaa, mutta myös siksi, että hänen teki jostain syystä mieli jakaa asioita Dracon kanssa.

”Olette siis tekemisissä toistenne kanssa vielä koulun jälkeenkin”, Draco totesi.

”Tottakai olemme, hän on paras ystäväni”, Harry vastasi.

”Ja kuka mahtaa olla tämä epäonninen, joka päätti hankkia lapsia Weasleyn kanssa?”

”Hermione.”

”Tietysti”, Draco vastasi.

”Oletko sinä tavannut ketään Tylypahkan jälkeen?” Harry päätti kysyä ennen kuin Draco ehtisi sanoa mitään ilkeää hänen ystävistään. Vaikka Draco ehkä sietikin Harrya nyt enemmän kuin ennen, Harry ei uskonut, että Dracon mielipiteet Ronista ja Hermionesta olisivat muuttuneet yhtään paremmiksi.

Draco siirsi katseensa kohti ikkunaa ja vastasi: ”En. En voi väittää, että olisin hankkinut sieltä mitään sydänystäviä.”

Harry koki tarvetta siirtyä istumaan sohvalle Dracon viereen. ”Suoraan sanottuna en vieläkään ymmärrä, kuinka oikein kestit kaikki ne vuodet toisia luihuisia. Siitä joukosta oli varmasti vaikea saada ystäviä.”

”Ei niin, että olisin itsekään tehnyt sitä helpoksi”, Draco vastasi. 

”Et ole onneksi enää samanlainen ääliö kuin mitä olit silloin Tylypahkassa. En olisi ikinä voinut kuvitella sanovani tätä ääneen, mutta olet nykyään paljon mukavampi, voisin melkein jopa sanoa pitäväni sinusta”, Harry tunnusti, mutta lisäsi: ”Mutta ehkä se mukavuutesi on vain joku kirouksen sivuvaikutus.”

Draco tyytyi hymähtämään, mutta Harry näki pienen hymyn toisen kasvoilla.

”Näin myös Pansyn”, Harry jatkoi. ”Vuotavassa noidankattilassa. Tiesitkö, että hän on siellä töissä?”

”Tiesin”, Draco vastasi. ”Pansy-parka, hänelle pimeyden lordin kukistuminen oli varmasti kova isku. Hän oli varma, että voittaisimme. Niin varma siitä, että lordi voittaisi sinut. Oli varmasti vaikea myöntää olleensa väärässä. Hän ei ole varmaan vieläkään hyväksynyt tappiota”, hän totesi kuivasti.

”Miksi et ole pyytänyt häneltä apua? Luulisi, että hän haluaisi auttaa sinua”, Harry kysyi. ”Hänhän suunnilleen palvoi maata jalkojesi alla.”

”Vain, koska olin kuolonsyöjäperheestä ja sitä kautta lähempänä pimeyden lordia. Pansy jumaloi häntä ja kuvitteli pääsevänsä lähemmäksi minun avullani. Mitä hän kuvitteli saavansa lordilta? Ei lordia kiinnostanut mitkään hölmöt teinitytöt.”

”Puhutpa hänestä positiiviseen sävyyn. Olen aina luullut, että pidit hänestä. Jestas, luulin kouluaikoina että seurustelitte!”

Draco purskahti nauruun, joka loppui niin kovaan yskimiseen, että Harry oli jo huolissaan tukehtuisiko toinen. ”Voi, Potter, minä ja hänkö muka seurustelisimme? Sitä päivää on ihan turha odottaa, en ole hänestä kiinnostunut sen enempää kuin tuosta sinun pöllöstäsi.”

”Hänkö ei siis ollut sinun tyyppiäsi?” Harry kysyi.

”No, voihan sen noinkin muotoilla”, Draco vastasi ja kääntyi ovelasti hymyillen Harryn suuntaan. ”No, nyt kun pääsimme aiheeseen, niin kerro toki, mitä hittoa päässäsi liikkui silloin, kun esititte nuorimman Weasleyn kanssa onnellista pariskuntaa.”

Harry ei olisi eläissään voinut kuvitella käyvänsä tällaista keskustelua Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Häntä hieman nolotti puhua tästä aiheesta, sillä hän ei ollut erityisen ylpeä lyhyestä suhteestaan Ginny Weasleyn kanssa. Hän ei ollut edelleenkään täysin varma, oliko hänellä siihen aikaan tosiaan ollut tunteita Ginnya kohtaan – tai ainakaan niin vahvoja tunteita kuin mitä hän on itsellen väittänyt. Kuinka paljon heidän suhteeseen liittyi se, että Harry halusi tukahduttaa ihastuksensa erääseen toiseen henkilöön. Oli hän tietenkin Ginnysta välittänyt, ja välitti edelleen, mutta täysin rehellinen hän ei ollut ollut heidän suhteensa aikana. Siihen liittyi myös hieman sitä, että oli pakko seurustella tytön kanssa, jotta unohtaisi väärät ajatuksensa koskien väärää henkilöä. Henkilöä, jonka kanssa hän juuri kävi tätä keskustelua.

”Emme me mitään esittäneet”, Harry tokaisi. ”Olimme onnellinen pariskunta, mutta se ei vain toiminut pitemmän päälle. Mutta ennen kuin sanot mitään muuta, niin ehkä meidän olisi syytä vaihtaa aihetta hieman ajankohtaisempaan, nimittäin jatkaa sen pahuksen kirouksen purkamista.” Ja näin oli näyttävästi sivutettu kiusallinen aihe. Harry nosti lattialta päällimmäisen kirjan pinosta, jonka hän oli aiemmin hakenut kirjastosta, avasi sattumanvaraisesti aukeaman ja alkoi lukea. 

*

”Kai pidät lupauksesi, että tämä pysyy vain meidän välisenä?” Draco varmisti. Hän oli jo aikoja sitten väsynyt kirjojen läpi käymiseen ja istui nyt silmät kiinni Harryn vieressä sohvalla, pää nojaten Harryn olkapäähän. Harry oli luullut toisen olevan unessa, eikä siksi ollut kiinnittänyt heidän läheisyyteen mitään huomiota. Hän itse selaili parhaillaan vanhaa kirjaa, jonka haalistuneilta sivuilta ei ollut löytynyt mitään mielenkiintoista viimeiseen puoleen tuntiin. 

”Mikä tarkalleen ottaen pysyy meidän välisenä?” Harry kysyi.

Draco kuulosti väsyneeltä, aivan kuin hän olisi vain hetken päässä nukahtamisesta. ”Tämä. Kaikki. Se, että olen täällä ja minkä takia olen täällä”, hän vastasi.

Harryn vastattua myöntävästi, Draco jatkoi: ”Miksi et paljastanut olinpaikkaani taikaministeriölle, kun sait selville missä asuin? Olenhan heille kuitenkin edelleen paha kuolonsyöjä, jonka kuuluisi olla Azkabanissa, enkö?”

Harry ei osannut vastata mitään. Draco ei jaksanut odottaa vastausta, vaan lisäsi: ”Jos samaan malliin jatkat, sinusta tulee maailman huonoin aurori.” Sen jälkeen hän nukahti.

Harry ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Katsotaan vain, muuttuuko mielesi sen jälkeen kun olen saanut ratkaistua tämän ja olet taas terve. En ehkä ole silloin enää maailman huonoin kun olen pelastanut henkesi, Harry ajatteli ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Draco kellahti makaamaan pitkin pituuttaan ja jatkoi uniaan. Harry nosti pöllön tyhjän häkin syliinsä hipsi makuuhuoneeseensa.

*

Aamu oli kirkas ja aurinko paistoi lämpimästi hellien koko Lontoota. Linnut lauloivat ja kukat kukkivat. Kaikkiaan aamu vaikutti täydelliseltä, paitsi että sitä se ei todellakaan ollut. 

Aamulla Harry ei saanut Dracoa enää hereille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :----((( Anteeksi. Mutta tämän käänteen oli tapahduttava, ennemmin tai myöhemmin.


	8. Chapter 8

Aika kului hitaasti. Ja aivan liian nopeasti. Ihmisiä kulki hänen ohitseen, mutta kukaan ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän häneen mitään huomiota. Tai siltä hänestä ainakin tuntui. Mutta todellisuudessa hän ei ollut tietoinen ympäristöstään. Ei sillä tavalla, että hän olisi saanut kunnollista otetta tapahtumista. Missään ei ollut mitään tarttumapintaa, mistä saisi kiinni. 

Harry tunsi itsensä täysin hyödyttömäksi istuessaan siinä epämukavalla puhkikulutetulla muovituolilla, joka nauroi ilkeästi aina kun Harry vaihtoi asentoa. Harry riisui lasit päästään ja asetti ne viereiselle tyhjälle yhtä onnettomalle muoviselle tuolinkuvatukselle. Sitten hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja huokaisi syvään. Kuinka kauan hän oli siinä istunut? Oliko kulunut minuutteja? Tunteja? Vai kenties jopa päiviä? Kaikki käyttäytyivät niin normaalisti. Parantajia, potilaita, vierailijoita ja Merlin ties ketä muita käveli käytävillä aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ehkä mitään ei koskaan ollutkaan tapahtunut. Ehkä Harry oli kuvitellut kaiken. Tämä oli jotain muuta, jotain hänen päänsä fiktiivistä tuotetta. Oliko hän nukkumassa? Oli varmaan vielä yö ja Harry makasi turvallisesti sängyssään rohkelikonpunaisten lakanoiden alla. Mikään täällä ei ollut totta. Pitäisiköhän hänen pikkuhiljaa herätä tästä painajaisesta? Tai vähintäänkin saada uni kääntymään toisenlaisille raiteille.

Harry puhalsi keuhkoistaan ilmaa, jota hän oli huomaamattaan pidätellyt. Aivan kuin hän ei olisi uskaltanut hengittää. Ei ennen kuin vaara olisi ohi. Harry haroi hiuspehkoaan ja nousi istumaan suoremmin, jotta hän sai nojattua päällään takana olevaan seinään. Oliko hän tehnyt oikean ratkaisun? Vai väärän? Ja minkä asian suhteen? Kun Harry ei ollut aamulla saanut Dracoa millään hereille, vaikka hän oli koettanut kaikkea mitä hän vain keksi, hän alkoi panikoida. Harry muisti hatarasti juoksennelleen ympäri asuntoa toistaen joko ääneen tai mielessään tauotta ”mitä minä nyt teen mitä minä nyt teen?” saamatta aikaan kuitenkaan yhtään mitään. Välillä hän oli käynyt ravistelemassa Dracoa ja käskenyt toista heräämään, mutta tuloksetta. 

Harry muisti kamppailleensa pitkään itsensä kanssa siitä, että kutsuisiko apua, vaikka Draco oli nimenomaan kieltänyt häntä sotkemasta tapaukseen ketään ulkopuolista. Hetken Harry oli jopa miettinyt matami Pomfreyta ajatellen, että hän varmaan olisi suostunut auttamaan heitä puolueettomasti, eikä kenenkään muun olisi tarvinnut tietää siitä mitään. Onneksi Harrylla oli sentään edes sen verran järkeä jäljellä päässään, että hän tajusi idean olevan tuhoon tuomittu. Matami Pomfrey oli tietenkin Tylypahkassa, eikä hän olisi ehtinyt sieltä millään tänne ajoissa, eivätkä Harry sekä tajuton Draco olisi päässeet nopeasti Tylypahkaan noin vain kenenkään huomaamatta. 

Niinpä Harry oli joutunut lopulta rikkomaan lupauksensa, jonka hän oli Dracolle antanut, ja siksi hän nyt istui Pyhässä Mungossa odottaen saavansa jotain tietoa toisen miehen tilasta. Hän ei ollut ilmoittanut ministeriölle mitään, eikä ilmeisesti ollut kukaan muukaan, sillä paikka ei vilissyt auroreita tai muita ministeriön työntekijöitä – ainakaan vielä. 

Harry ei ollut kertonut parantajille kuin välttämättömän. Sen, että Dracoon oli mitä ilmeisimmin langetettu jonkinlainen kirous, josta hän ei tiennyt mitään, ja ettei hän saanut Dracoa enää hereille. Ja että parantajien oli autettava mitä pikimmiten. Että heidän oli saatava Draco parannettua.

*

Päiviä kului, mutta Harry ei ollut vieläkään saanut uutisia Pyhästä Mungosta. Se oli sekä hyvä että huono asia. Huono se oli siksi, että se tarkoitti sitä, että Draco makasi siellä edelleen tajuttomana. Hyvä asia se taas oli sen takia, että se myös tarkoitti sitä, että Draco oli vielä elossa. 

Harry ei osannut keskittyä mihinkään. Päivien kuluessa hän oli vain pyörinyt ympäri asuntoaan ja jatkanut kirjojen selailua syventymättä niihin kuitenkaan sen enempää. Hän odotti edelleen löytävänsä tälle kaikelle jonkin ratkaisun, vaikka sisimmässään tiesi, ettei hän mitään löytäisi. 

Harry vietti myös päivittäin paljon aikaa Pyhässä Mungossa, vaikka ei hänestä siellä ollut yhtään sen enempää apua. Suurimman osan ajasta hän istui epämukavissa muovituoleissa käytävillä ja odotti kun parantajat tekivät kaikkensa Dracon huoneessa. Välillä oli kuitenkin aikoja, jolloin parantajat jättivät Dracon rauhaan, ja silloin Harry syöksyi Dracon luokse ja istui hänen sänkynsä vieressä odottamassa ihmettä.

Draco ei näyttänyt enää elävältä. Harry oli monesti tarkistanut hengittikö hän edelleen tai että hänen pulssinsa varmasti tuntui vielä. Harry tunsi itsensä niin voimattomaksi ja tyhjäksi istuessaan toisen vieressä katsellen tuota kalpeaa ihoa ja tummia silmänalusia. Draco näytti niin pieneltä maatessaan siinä paksun peiton alla.

Kapeat sormet pilkottivat hieman peiton reunan alta. Harry silitti ensin hieman yhtä sormea, sitten toista, kunnes rohkaisi itseään ottamaan kädestä kunnolla kiinni. Sekin tuntui hänen kädessään niin hauraalta ja jotenkin aivan liian... kylmältä. Harryn oli taas tarkistettava toisen pulssi. Huh, se tuntui edelleen, heikkona, mutta se kertoi että Draco oli vielä elossa.

”Heräisit nyt”, Harry maanitteli, vaikka tiesi, ettei siitä olisi mitään apua. Ei toinen häntä kuullut.

”En halua nähdä sinua näin”, hän jatkoi. ”Juuri, kun aloin pitää sinusta ja siitä että asuimme yhdessä. Kuulostaa ehkä hullulta, mutta asuntoni alkoi ensimmäistä kertaa tuntua kodilta.”

Harry hymähti ja katsoi toisen ilmeettömiä kasvoja. ”En uskaltaisi sanoa näin sinulle jos olisit hereillä, et varmaan ajattelisi minusta mitään hyvää sen jälkeen, mutta... Okei, tunnustan nyt jotain noloa.” 

Harry veti syvään henkeä: ”Olin ihastunut sinuun koulussa ja luulin että se oli vain typerä teini-ihastus mutta sitten tapasin sinut uudestaan ja vietin aikaa kanssasi ja luulen että se teini-ihastus-juttu ei ollutkaan hävinnyt minusta vaan tunnen edelleen samoin kuin silloin vuosia sitten enkä tiedä kuinka tästä edetä sillä välitän sinusta niin hullulta kuin se kuulostaakin ja haluan että paranet nopeasti jotta voimme jatkaa siitä mihin jäimme paitsi että sinä olisit terve!”

Harrya hengästytti ja hänen kasvojaan kuumotti. No niin, nyt se oli sanottu ääneen. Ei tosin kuuleville korville, mutta sanottu kuitenkin. Kuullessaan ajatuksensa ääneen lausuttuna, Harry tunsi ne nyt vieläkin todellisempina kuin mitä ne olivat olleet vielä hetki sitten. Hän oli pohtinut tilannetta jo jonkin aikaa pääsemättä kuitenkaan mihinkään lopputulokseen siitä, mitä hänen tulisi tehdä. Hän oli nauttinut saadessaan viettää aikaa Dracon seurassa, vaikka perimmäinen syy heidän yhdessäololle olikin hieman synkkä. Paljon mieluummin hän olisi viettänyt aikaa Dracon kanssa toisissa tunnelmissa, kuin etsiessä apua Dracon ilmeisesti tappavaan kiroukseen. Mutta jos kirousta ei miettinyt, oli Harry ollut hyvinkin tyytyväinen aikaan, jonka hän oli saanut viettää yhdessä Dracon kanssa.

Draco ei tietenkään saanut tietää Harryn mietteistä yhtikäs mitään. Hän olisi pakannut tavaransa ja kaikkoontunut niin kauas Harrysta kuin vain olisi suinkin päässyt. Tai ei hänellä olisi ollut edes aikaa pakata tavaroitakaan, korkeintaan langettaa Harryn päälle jokin taika, ettei Harry vahingossakaan lähtisi hänen peräänsä.

Oli ollut hetki, jolloin he olivat käyneet lähellä tätä kipeää aihetta, kun he olivat puhuneet kouluajan seurustelusuhteista. Draco oli udellut Harryn ja Ginnyn suhteesta, mutta oli onneksi hyväksynyt Harryn valkoiset valheet siitä, kuinka he olivat olleet onnellisia yhdessä, mutta kuinka se ei ollut pitemmän päälle onnistunut. Harry mietti jälkeenpäin, että olisi ollut kutkuttavaa ohimennen sanoa, että sinä olit muuten se syy, miksi meillä ei suhde sitten lopulta toiminutkaan. Sinä olit katsos se, ketä minä mieluummin olisin katsellut.

Tavallaan Harry olisi halunnut kuuluttaa sen koko maailmalle, mutta suurempi ja viisaampi osa hänessä käski pitää suun visusti kiinni. Tuollaisista tunnustuksista ei seuraisi mitään hyvää. Eikä Harry ajatellut sen olevan maailmanloppu sen tähden, että kyseessä oli toinen mies, se oli hänestä täysin normaalia. Mutta koska kyseessä oli itse Draco Malfoy. Mitä muut siihen sanoisivat, jos hän tunnustaisi olevansa ihastunut kaikkien kavereidensa inhoamaan henkilöön ja hänen omaan viholliseensa, luihuiseen, entiseen kuolonsyöjään? Eihän toisten mielipiteiden tietenkään tulisi vaikuttaa hänen päätöksiinsä, mutta olisihan se paljon helpompaa jos seurustelisi henkilön kanssa, joka tulisi toimeen muiden hänen ystäviensä kanssa.

Ja entä mitä Draco itse sanoisi, jos saisi kuulla Harryn mietteistä? Hän ei todellakaan olisi iloinen. Hän olisi joko niin järkyttynyt, ettei saisi sanaakaan suustaan, tai sitten hän laukoisi sellaisia kamaluuksia Harryn päälle, että siinä herkimmät tukkisivat korvat. Hän varmasti osoittaisi Harrya taikasauvallaan ja lausuisi kirouksen toisensa perään. Tai jos hänellä ei olisi sauvaa lähettyvillä, löisi hän varmasti Harrylta kasvot uuteen uskoon. Tai ehkä Harry vain ylireagoi. Ehkä Malfoy vain paheksuisi häntä ja haluaisi varmaan muuttaa kauemmas hänestä. 

Harry ei tiennyt kuinka kauan hän oli istunut siinä mietteissään, kun hän kuuli suljetun oven takaa ääniä. Aluksi hän ei saanut sanoista selvää, mutta äänten lähestyessä hän kuuli naisen puhuvan.

”Oli onni, että saimme teidät kiinni. Tilanne on tietenkin edelleen kriittinen, mutta teemme kaikkemme, jotta saisimme poikanne parannettua.”

Sitten ovi avautui ja kaksi naista astui sisään huoneeseen. 

Harry tunsi sydämen jättävän lyönnin väliin. 

Toinen naisista oli tietenkin parantaja, jonka Harry oli nähnyt monesti aikaisemmin. Hän oli noin keski-ikäinen mukava rouva, jolla oli kiltit silmät ja pyöreä nenä. Häneltä Harry oli monesti tivannut tietoja Dracon tilasta, mutta saanut vain ympäripyöreitä vastauksia siksi, ettei ollut Dracon lähiomainen, eikä asia virallisesti kuulunut hänelle, mutta Harry ajatteli syyn olevan myös se, ettei parantajalla yksinkertaisesti ollut vastauksia.

Parantajan takana seisoi nainen, jonka Harry oli tavannut aikaisemminkin, mutta joka näytti nyt paljon vanhemmalta ja kovia kokeneelta. Narcissa, Dracon äiti. 

Ennen kuin naiset olivat päässeet kunnolla huoneeseen, Harry oli hypännyt tuolilta ja anteeksi pyydellen syöksynyt naisten välistä ulos ja juossut käytävän päähän. Päästessään nurkan taakse piiloon hän uskalsi vasta hidastaa vauhtiaan.

Kuinka he olivat saaneet Narcissan tänne? Harrylla ei ollut ollut pienintäkään aavistusta siitä, missä Narcissa oli oikein majaillut kaiken tämän ajan. Edes Draco – hänen oma poikansa – ei ollut tiennyt naisen piilopaikkaa. Ja nyt hän oli täällä, Pyhässä Mungossa, Dracon luona. Harry tunsi olevansa helpottunut mutta samalla myös hiukas peloissaan. Tiesikö joku muukin, että Draco oli täällä? Tietysti Mungon henkilökunta oli tietoinen, mutta entä ministeriö? Tai kuolonsyöjät? Kuinka Dracolle nyt kävisi?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olen pahoillani, etten ole päivittänyt tätä ikuisuuteen. En ole vieläkään oppinut käyttämään ao3:sta kunnolla, eikä tämä ole siis se The Paikka, jossa julkaisen ensimmäisenä tekstejäni. Joten, kuten arvata saattaa, oon kirjoittanut tän loppuun ja julkaissut tämän muualla, mutta unohtanut taas päivittää tän täällä. :| Mutta tosiaan, tässä on nyt (viimein) viimeinen osa tähän jatkikseen. Kiitti kaikille jotka ootte tätä lukenut ja kommentoinut ja etenkin suuret kiitokset kaikille jotka ootte jaksanut olla mukana loppuun asti! Mikäli tuun kirjoittamaan jatkiksia myös jatkossa, niin koetan ihan tosissani muistaa tämänkin paikan, tai sitten julkaisen fikin vasta kun kaikki osaset ovat valmiina.

Harry ei ollut uskaltanut käydä Pyhässä Mungossa sen jälkeen kun hän oli törmännyt siellä Narcissaan. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko Narcissa tunnistanut hänet tai oliko parantaja kenties kertonut naiselle jotain Harrysta. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä mieltä tästä kaikesta oikein olisi. Päällimmäisenä tunteena Harry tunsi parhaillaan noloutta. Häntä nolotti se, että oli jäänyt kiinni Dracon äidille, aivan kuin hän olisi tehnyt jotain kiellettyä. Aivan kuin hän ei olisi saanut olla huolissaan Dracosta ja sen takia pyöriä Pyhässä Mungossa päivittäin.   
  
Vanhoja pimeyden voimista kertovia kirjoja makasi edelleen hänen lattioillaan, hän ei ollut saanut siivottua niitä pois nyt kun niistä ei ollut enää mitään hyötyä. Hänestä, Harrysta, ei ollut enää mitään hyötyä tässä tilanteessa. Miksi hän ei ollut kuullut Dracosta vieläkään mitään? Eikö kukaan osannut auttaa häntä? Tai ehkä häneen ei otettu yhteyttä, koska Dracon vointi ei ollut Harryn asia, se ei kuulunut hänelle sen enempää kuin muillekaan ulkopuolisille. Ulkopuolinen. Se hän todellakin oli tässä sotkussa. Harry oli hypännyt mukaan taas aivan liian kiihtyneenä ja valmiina pelastamaan, että oli tyystin unohtanut, että ei tämä loppujen lopuksi ollut hänen taistelu alkuunkaan. Hän oli vain vähän tarjonnut auttavaa kättä, siinä kaikki.  
  
Mutta jotenkin Harrysta tuntui silti siltä, että hänen kuului olla mukana, hänen tehtävänsä oli olla Dracon rinnalla, auttaa Dracoa hänen taistelussaan. Mutta Dracolla oli nyt äiti hänen vierellään auttamassa ja tukemassa häntä kaikin tavoin, Harry muistutti itseään.   
  
Harry oli myös huomannut, että hän oli keskittynyt tähän Dracon tapaukseen niin syvästi, että oli jättänyt toissijaiseksi kaiken muun. Hän oli jäljessä auroriopinnoissaan ja hänen täytyisi pian kiriä itsensä takaisin toisten tahtiin mukaan, jos hän aikoi valmistua auroriksi samaan aikaan muiden kanssa. Toisaalta, kyllähän se kirouksen purkaminen – tai sen yritys – oli liipannut aika läheltä samoja aiheita, joita hänen tuli tietää aurorina. Jos hän saisi siitä jotain lisäpisteitä...? Se tietenkin edellyttäisi, että hän kertoisi siitä muille.  
  
Niin, siinä oli toinen asia, joka Harrya mietitytti. Pitäisikö hänen puhua jollekin tästä kirouksesta tai Dracosta tai mistä tahansa mitä viime aikoina oli tapahtunut. Ron oli ainoa, jolle Harry oli puhunut asiasta suoraan, mutta kyllähän siitä pitäisi kertoa ministeriölle. Harry ei vain millään olisi halunnut sekoittaa Dracon asioita vielä huonommaksi, jos ne vain tätä huonommaksi voisivat enää mennä. Toisaalta Harry kyllä alitajunnassaan tiesi, että parantajilla Pyhässä Mungossa oli velvollisuus kertoa eteenpäin, jos heillä oli potilaana etsintäkuulutettu kuolonsyöjä.   
  
Näitä asioita Harry pyöritteli päässään tauotta. Hän olisi varmaan tullut hulluksi, jos olisi jäänyt asuntoonsa pidemmäksi aikaa yksinään. Mutta hän ei vain voinut pysyä poissa Mungosta vaikka hän kuinka kielsi itseään menemästä sinne. Niinpä Harry löysi lopulta itsensä taas tutuilta käytäviltä, kurkistellen varovaisesti joka kulman takaa, ettei vain törmäisi uudestaan Narcissaan. Viimein hän pääsi tuttuakin tutumman oven eteen. Hän raotti ovea varovasti nähdäkseen vain parantajia sängyn ympärillä. Haluten antaa parantajille parhaan mahdollisen työrauhan, Harry jäi istuskelemaan käytävälle Dracon huonetta läheisimmälle penkille.   
  
Harry ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan hän oli siinä istunut, mutta hän oli ollut niin syventyneenä omiin ajatuksiinsa, ettei hän ollut huomannut, että joku oli istunut hänen viereensä penkille.  
  
”Sinua saan siis kiittää, että hän on vielä elossa”, sanoi uupunut naisen ääni. Harry säpsähti ja vilkaisi hieman sivulleen nähdäkseen siinä Narcissan, jota hän aiemmin oli niin kovasti koettanut pakoilla.   
  
”Niin kai”, Harry vastasi. Todellisuudessa hän ei ollut varma siitä, oliko toisella mitään syytä kiittää häntä. Olihan hän tietenkin koettanut auttaa parhainpansa mukaan, mutta oliko siitä lopulta ollut mitään hyötyä?  
  
”En pysty sanoin kuvailemaan, kuinka kiitollinen olen. Olin jo varma, etten näkisi poikaani enää koskaan. En edes tiennyt hänen olevan elossa. Olen kaiken sen ajan, mitä olemme olleet erossa, koettanut vain löytää hänet. Ja nyt viimein kun hänet löysin, on vain ajan kysymys...” Narcissa ei ilmeisesti kyennyt jatkamaan lausettaan, ja Harry oli siitä tyytyväinen. Hän ei halunnut tietää, miten lause olisi loppunut.   
  
”O-oletko puhunut parantajien kanssa?” Harry kysyi varovasti.   
  
Narcissa nyökkäsi. ”He eivät ole löytäneet mitään kirousta vastaan, mutta he eivät aio luovuttaa. Ei saa vaipua epätoivoon. Vielä on toivoa, vielä on... Ei saa luovuttaa...” Narcissa tuntui mutisevan lopun lähinnä itselleen.   
  
Hetken aikaa he istuivat hiljaa vieretysten, kunnes Harryn oli pakko rikkoa hiljaisuus. ”Kuinka tiesit tulla tänne? Mistä sait tietää hänen olevan täällä?”   
  
”Heti kun toit Dracon tänne, parantajat koettivat tietenkin saada minuun yhteyttä. Heillä meni siihen kauan aikaa, mutta saivat lopulta minut kiinni. Olen joutunut pysymään piilossa koko tämän ajan, sillä - ”   
  
”Tiedän mitä olette joutuneet kokemaan, Draco kertoi”, Harry keskeytti. Narcissa katsoi häntä hetken, kunnes jatkoi: ”Niin, joten heillä ei tietenkään ollut mitään käsitystä olinpaikastani. Onneksi he eivät luovuttaneet sen suhteen, vaan etsivät kunnes sain viimein tiedon Dracon olinpaikasta. Tulin tänne välittömästi piittaamatta hetkeäkään siitä että jäisin kiinni ministeriölle – tai kenellekään muulle.”  
  
”Luulisi ministeriön tietävän että olet täällä. Tai ainakin että Draco on täällä”, Harry vastasi. ”Miksi he eivät ole jo tulleet pidättämään teitä?” Narcissa ei vastannut mitään, vaan antoi hiljaisuuden jälleen laskeutua heidän välilleen. Pitkä käytävä oli täysin autio. He olivat ainoat siellä.  
  
”Pääsit pakenemaan niiltä kuolonsyöjiltä”, Harry aloitti. ”Draco oli huolissaan siitä mitä sinulle oli tapahtunut. Hänkään ei tiennyt sinun selvinneen elossa, eikä ilmeisesti kukaan muukaan ole ollut tietoinen liikkeistäsi.”   
  
Narcissa huokaisi. ”Olen joutunut piileskelemään ja pakoilemaan muita, mikä on tietenkin vaikeuttanut poikani etsintää. Missä te oikein tapasitte? Mistä löysit hänet?”   
  
Harry naurahti: ”Usko tai älä, mutta hän muutti naapuriini.” Harry oli kuulevinaan Narcissankin naurahtavan hieman. He istuivat ääneti kun eräs parantaja käveli heidän ohitseen ja meni sisään Dracon huoneeseen.  
  
”Luuletko Dracon selviävän?” Narcissa kuiskasi.  
  
”Tietysti”, Harry sanoi, vaikka ei uskonutkaan siihen aivan niin vahvasti kuin mitä antoi olettaa.   
  
”He kutsuvat tänne jonkun spesiaaliparantajan. Hän tulee tänne varmasti pian. Hän tietää kuinka parantaa. Kohta kaikki on taas hyvin.”  
  
Harry katsoi vierellään olevaa naista, jonka puhe alkoi kuulostaa jo epätoivoiselta. Narcissa näytti paljon vanhemmalta mitä hän oli ollut silloin Tylypahkassa. Hän näytti kovia kokeneelta, hiukset olivat sotkuisesti nutturalla, silmät itkuiset, vaatteet ryppyiset ja nuhjaantuneet, hänen koko olemus vastasi kaikkea muuta kuin mihin Harry oli tottunut. Hän tiesi Dracon olevan Narcissalle kaikista tärkein asia maailmassa ja Harry pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, millaista Narcissalla on ollut elää siinä epätietoisuudessa, kun ei ole edes tiennyt oliko poika elossa vai ei.   
  
”Kyllä, kohta kaikki on hyvin”, Harry vastasi lohduttaakseen.  
  
  
*  
  
Päiviä kului. Harry oli alkanut jo tottua Narcissan seuraan. Silloin, kun Harry ei opiskellut tai murehtinut kotona, hän istui ja odotti ihmeitä Pyhässä Mungossa. Usein Narcissa oli siellä samaan aikaan, hänelläkään ei tainnut olla muuta tehtävää kuin odottaa poikansa heräämistä, minkä Harry kyllä ymmärsi täysin.   
  
Narcissa ei ollut houraillut omiaan, kun hän oli kertonut jostakin spesiaaliparantajasta. Pyhään Mungoon oli todellakin kutsuttu joku erityisen kykenevä parantaja jostain kaukaa, sillä ilmeisesti kirous ei ollut sellainen, jota kukaan olisi tuntenut näillä main. Harry oli edellisenä päivänä nähnyt tämän parantajan. Harry oli juuri ollut lähdössä takaisin kotiin, kun käytävällä häntä vastaan käveli aasialaisen näköinen ikäloppu mies. Mies oli pieni ja kalju ja hänen päänahkansa oli ollut täynnä kuviointia, jota Harry ei ollut tunnistanut. Sen lisäksi miehen vaatteet olivat olleet mitä kummallisimmat, sellaisia ei kukaan käyttänyt täällä, ei edes kaikista omituisimmat velhot tai noidat. Harry ei tiennyt, millaiseen velhoheimoon mies kuului, mutta hän näytti hyvin kunnioitetulta. Nuoret parantajat puhuivat hänelle hyvin kohteliaasti ja käyttäytyivät kuin olisivat jopa pelänneet häntä.  
  
Spesiaaliparantaja ei kuitenkaan saanut Harrya tarpeeksi vakuuttuneeksi. Hän oli jo lähes luopunut toivosta. Siitä huolimatta hänen päivärutiiniinsa kuului käydä Pyhässä Mungossa, joten sinne hän meni tänäänkin, yhtä väsyneenä kuin aikaisempinakin päivinä. Päästyään taas tietyn oven eteen, Harryn jalat oli pettää alta, kun hän näki Narcissan itkevän Dracon sängyn vierellä. Oliko Draco... kuollut? Harry ei voinut uskoa sitä, vaikka selvät merkit olivat pyörineet heidän ympärillään jo ties kuinka kauan. Dracon kuolema oli selvä jo silloin kun he ensimmäistä kertaa tapasivat rapussa.   
  
Harry hivuttautui hitaasti huoneeseen. Jalat tuntuivat liikkuvan kankeasti. Sydän tykytti niin kovaan ääneen Harryn korvissa, ettei hän tuntunut kuulevan mitään muuta. Narcissa huomasi Harryn ja hän nousi äkkiä ja syöksyi halaamaan Harrya. Harry ei sillä hetkellä tajunnut, kuinka epänormaali tilanne sekään oli, Narcissa halaamassa häntä. Harry ei meinannut millään saada selvää Narcissan nyyhkytyksestä, kunnes hän viimein sai poimittua itkun seasta tärkeät sanat: ”He tekivät sen! He onnistuivat!”  
  
Mitä? Harry ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Hän juoksi välittömästi Dracon luo, mutta Draco makasi edelleen tajuttomana sängyllä. Harryn onneksi parantaja sattui juuri saapumaan huoneeseen. Parantaja kertoi, kuinka kirous oli viimein tunnistettu ja siihen löydetty vastaloitsu. Kirous oli viimein saatu poistettua Dracosta. Nyt vuorossa oli ainoastaan Dracon toipuminen kirouksen aiheuttamista vammoista, mutta että Draco oli joka tapauksessa selättänyt pahimman osuuden ja että hän tulisi tokenemaan. Eikä Harry ei ollut koskaan kuullut mitään parempaa.  
  
*  
  
Draco vietti vielä seuraavat viikot Pyhässä Mungossa. Hän oli herännyt muutama päivä kirouksen poiston jälkeen. Hän sai harvoin olla yksin, sillä joko Narcissa tai Harry olivat jatkuvasti häntä katsomassa. Harry ei enää välittänyt siitä, kuinka oudolta oli aluksi vaikuttanut se, että hän oli ollut niin huolissaan Dracosta ja kuinka paljon hän oli viettänyt toisen luona aikaa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Narcissa siitä ajatteli, mutta hän ei jaksanut olla huolissaan siitä. Hän oli aidosti onnellinen Dracon puolesta ja se vei kaiken huomion Harryn ajatuksista. Sen sijaan Dracon ajatuksia hän ei ollut osannut tulkita lainkaan. Nimittäin sitä, mitä mieltä toinen oli Harryn seurasta. Draco oli kirouksesta toivuttuaan ollut kovin vähäsanainen, eikä ollut sanonut sanaakaan liittyen hänen ja Harryn väliseen tilanteeseen.  
  
Dracon ja Narcissan olinpaikka oli tietenkin selvinnyt ministeriölle. Heidän tilansa oli ministeriössä keskustelun alla. He olivat osoittaneet mitä suurinta katumusta kuolonsyöjätaustoistaan ja pyysivät armahdusta. Harry toivoi parasta, että ministerit antaisivat heille anteeksi, sillä he olivat saaneet kärsiä jo aivan tarpeeksi. Muista kuolonsyöjistä ei ainakaan vielä ollut kuulunut mitään, mutta Harry oli päättänyt pitää silmänsä auki niiden varalta.  
  
Viimein koitti päivä, jolloin Dracon oli tarkoitus päästä kotiin. Narcissa oli aiemmin käynyt laittamassa kuntoon Dracon asunnon, jotta hän voisi muuttaa sinne takaisin. Harry oli asiasta hieman pettynyt, hän olisi mielellään ottanut Dracon takaisin kämppäkaverikseen, mutta ymmärsi kyllä, että se ei ollut enää tarpeellista. Hän oli siitä huolimatta malttamattomana Pyhässä Mungossa odottamassa Dracoa, sillä hän halusi saattaa toisen kotiin.   
  
”No niin, perillä viimein”, Harry sanoi, kun he pääsivät sisään oikeaan rakennukseen ja siitä rappuja pitkin oikeaan kerrokseen. ”Kotona.”  
  
”Vihdoin”, Draco huokaisi helpottuneena. Hän näytti silti rasittuneen hieman matkasta, vaikka olikin jo muuten terve. ”En olisi jaksanut makoilla tuolla enää yhtään pidempää, olisin vain tullut hulluksi.”   
  
Draco näytti hetken miettivältä, kunnes jatkoi: ”Minun tulisi kai kiittää sinua. Ilman sinua olisin luultavasti kuollut.”   
  
”Älä turhaan kiittele, tietenkin minä autoin. Sehän on vähän niin kuin minun juttuni – pelastaa muita. Tiedäthän”, Harry koetti olla hauska, mutta ei oikein onnistunut siinä. Draco kuitenkin hymähti pienesti.  
  
”No, jos minä nyt päästän sinut asettumaan aloillesi, siitä onkin aikaa kun viimeksi olet ollut kotona”, Harry jatkoi ja liikahti oman ovensa eteen etsimään avaimiaan taskusta.   
  
”Niin”, Draco vastasi hitaasti ja siirtyi hänkin kohti omaa oveaan. Harrysta tuntui, kuin Draco olisi halunnut sanoa vielä jotain muuta, mutta sen sijaan hän avasi oven ja meni sisään asuntoonsa sanoen vain hei perässään. Harry tuijotti hetken sulkeutunutta ovea, kunnes siirtyi itsekin asuntonsa sisäpuolelle.   
  
Olipa kiusallinen tilanne, Harry ajatteli astuessaan olohuoneeseen, joka jostain syystä tuntui normaalia tyhjemmältä. Hetken aikaa Harry vain katseli ympärilleen tietämättä, mikä oikein tekisi, mutta sitten hän kuuli koputusta ja säntäsi huolestuneena avaamaan ulko-oven. Sen takana seisoi Draco hieman hämillään.  
  
”En oikein osannut olla tuolla”, hän tokaisi ja viittoi taakseen. Niinpä hän astui sisään Harryn kotiin ja käveli peremmälle kuin se olisi ollut maailman normaalein asia.


End file.
